The Legend of Link: The AntiRealm Series
by hamsterboy9
Summary: Link ponders Midna's final words before she left. He then seeks a way to see her again. Link finds help in the form of a strange man in a black cloak. What adventures await Link? Who is this mysterious man? Link x Midna fanfiction
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

Link stood in the Mirror Chamber. It had been an entire week since he had last heard Midna's voice: 'Link...I...See you later.' Had it been a lie?

He had returned to the chamber after returning home to Ordon and making an attempt at returning to his regular peace-filled lifestyle. However, he could not control his thoughts continuing to stray back to her. It was impossible to get her out of his head.

It had been only a few days when he was out taking a walk through Faron Woods one night when he swore he had heard Midna's familiar giggle. He did not sleep that night, for he had attempted to find her, but was saddened and angered to find Trill, the sales-parrot repeating the laugh he had heard on Link and Midna's adventure. He cursed the bird and threw a rock at it (which it easily dodged) before returning to his home near Ordon Village.

Ilia had tried talking to him when he first returned, but he always seemed to be lost deep in his thoughts and memories when he did speak to her. All of the other villagers seemed to agree that his adventure had changed Link dramatically. Rusl, too, had tried to cheer up Link by retelling the story of the first real adventure he'd been on, but Link left him with a look that said, simply 'You just don't understand...'

Even Princess Zelda had come to offer Link a position in Hyrule Castle as the Hyrulian Captain of the Guard. However, Zelda could see something was wrong when Link turned down the honor. She made an attempt to console him.  
"She knew she had to, Link. It was best for both worlds this way. That and I think you also knew it had to be this way." she said.

Link just shrugged his shoulders. He did have a feeling that it might happen after hearing Midna's words...

'You know we could be assembling something truly terrible here...  
It could be something that we'll ultimately have to destroy...'

Zelda could tell she was not getting through to him and decided it was best to let Link sort things out for himself. She left him with her final words of advice:

"Perhaps you ought to go back to the Chamber. Who knows? Maybe you'll find an answer there..."

Link pondered her words for a few days before finally deciding to take her advice. He packed all his belongings, left a note telling the villagers where he would be going, and in the morning, he and Epona were gone.

So now Link had set up a camp in the Mirror Chamber and decided that he would wait here until he found a way to repair the Mirror of Twilight.

He had been worried about getting food out here in the desert until King Bulblin had appeared. Link had long forgotten about the camp below to be his, and, after Link had proven himself in a duel against King Bulblin in his last adventure, King Bulblin was more than willing to help Link obtain the necessary provisions. So, he made it a routine of coming to check on Link at least once daily. Link appreciated this very much.

The Sages were also helpful by giving Link all the information and knowledge they had about the Mirror as well as keeping Link up to date on the daily happenings in Hyrule. Link also appreciated this. He never realized how much he would depend on so many others. But he was glad to have them all helping him now.

King Bulblin had already made his appearance on this particular evening and now Link sat, alone, with a fire burning brightly nearby, his bright blue eyes fixed on where the Mirror had once stood, and he thought about all he and Midna had been through. How she had rescued him from Hyrule Castle after he had been turned into his beast form. How he had carried her as fast as his four legs would take him after she had been mortally wounded by Zant. How they had said good-bye for good not more than a week ago.

He saw a drop of water fall and hit the ground and realized that it was a tear from his own eye. He dried it with his hand and when he looked back at the ground, he saw a pair of black boots.

Link jumped up on his feet and looked straight into the eyes of a man he had never seen before. Indeed he was staring at his eyes, because that was all he could see of the stranger, for he was wrapped tightly in a dark hooded cloak. The man's piercing green eyes shone out from the hood.

Link reached for the Ordon sword that lay just a few feet away from him. The man saw him reach for it and spoke.

"Wait, I have a proposal I wish to discuss with you."

Link stopped, turned, and listened, apparently deciding that, since the man appeared unarmed, he spoke the truth.

"Thank you." the stranger said "As I said, I wish to make you an offer. I will give you what you seek..."

At these words, the man raised a cloaked arm toward the Mirror of Twilight's stand, and Link saw every last shard of the Mirror returning to the base in small flashes and before long, the Mirror was whole once more.

Link could only stand there, mouth agape.

"Yes, I know what it is you have searched for. It can be yours. However, there will be payment required, certainly." Link had turned suddenly at this; the man laughed "Surely you did not think I would simply let you have the Mirror back? However, I will give you a day in the Twilight Realm to let you think about what it is you really want. When the day is up, I will return you here and we will discuss my terms..." the man explained "But, for now, go to her. She's waiting for you."

Then a strong wind forced Link to cover his face momentarily, and when he looked back at where the strange man had once stood, the figure was gone, but the Mirror remained, completely intact.

Link stared at it. It had seemed too easy. Generally this sort of generosity did not come at a simple price. The cost would be heavy. But, what did he mean by 'payment'? What could the man possibly want from Link? But, more importantly, who in the Heavens was he? Link hesitated a moment by the Mirror, until the man's words returned to him: '...one day...'

Link shook off any last thoughts of doubt and decided that he would rather take the risk than stay here and stew in his madness any longer. He rushed to where he had stood once before, and felt the familiar sensation of dissolving away into the Twilight. A moment later and Link was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link felt himself rematerializing in the Twilight Realm. He breathed in the familiar air, and found that something in it was different...though he knew not what. It did feel less sinister, but there was still a feel of struggle in the Realm. Link was about to set out and look for the cause of distress when suddenly, an arrow shot at him and missed his foot by a mere inch.

Oh. Perhaps it had traded in sinister for hostile?

Link drew his sword and shield and stood, waiting for more arrows to come and assail him. Then he heard the sound of a strange horn blast that obviously warned the Twili that a stranger had made his way into their Realm. Link looked up and realized that he was standing in front of a gate he was sure had not been there the last time he had been here. When no more arrows came, Link put down his guard and listened intently for what was to come next.

He did not get to listen long before he heard a voice calling out loudly "Ready? Fire!"

Then another voice (which Link recognized with a nostalgic gasp) spoke against the owner of the previous voice.

"Idiots! How many times have I said that no one is to attack unless they have an order to do so?!" Midna said, atop the gate.

"We did have an order to do so..." the other voice said, defensively "Riktor gave us the order to shoot any Light Dweller, and after what happened last time, I don't really blame him..."

"Light Dweller? Another o-..." Midna said, looking out over the gate, and once she saw Link, she screamed and covered her mouth.

Link smiled and waved.

There were a few moments of silence before Midna regained her composure and yelled at the other Twili she had just a few minutes before yelled at.

"Why are you just standing there?! Open the gate!!"

Then she disappeared while the Twili, muttering, opened the gate. When the gate opened, there she was.

The two stood, staring, both content to simply look at the other, each afraid that if they took their eyes of each other, the other might suddenly disappear. Eternities seemed to pass by, but they were unaffected. It was as if years had gone by since they last saw each other, as opposed to one week.

Then Link took a step forward, returning Midna to reality. She, too, took a step forward, and before either of them knew it, they were running to each other. They met and embraced, each amazed that the other was there.

When finally they separated from the other's grasp, they both laughed softly, slightly embarrassed. Then Midna finally spoke.

"Well, it certainly seems like there are a lot of things we need to talk about."

Walking through the halls of the Palace of Twilight, Midna explained, with Link following along right beside her, why they had to set up such harsh defenses.

"Not more than a few days ago we had someone from the Light Realm, we think, come into the palace. He immediately sought me, and asked for the Hero of Light." She turned and looked at him before continuing, "I told him he was in the wrong Realm, that this was the Twilight Realm. He seemed surprised and said, quietly, like he was talking to himself, 'So there IS one in between...' Then he apologized and turned to leave. I asked him who he was, and he stopped. 'I am someone you don't want to trifle with.' Then a bunch of humanoid creatures appeared out of nowhere and began attacking, but there weren't many and they were easily beaten, but they were frightening. They were...dark...incredibly so, but that's not much of a description, is it?"

Link shrugged as they continued down the hall to where, he did not know. Things appeared to be much more different than before. The Palace itself seemed to have morphed into something else entirely. Nothing seemed to remain that Link could remember, but most of those things had been horrible nightmares to him anyway. He shook of the thought of the copies of Zant that sent multiple horrible twilit monsters at him.

"So, anyway, he stayed cloaked most of them time, so it was hard to tell what he looked like, except for his green eyes...he had incredibly bright green eyes." Midna said, and jumped a little at the suddenness of Link's response. He then went on to explain to Midna how he made it into the Twilight Realm and about the strange man that made a deal with Link and how that he must have been the same as the one Midna met.

"Hm...well, can't really be mad at him for bringing you to me, huh?" Midna said, and giggled "But, even so, this 'payment' he talked about doesn't sound like anything good, does it? I can't imagine what he'd want from you. Do you Link?"

Link shook his head.

Midna nodded "And to have the power to suddenly repair the Mirror is definitely not common. Well, Link, I can't make the decision for you, but if you want some advice, I'd say to watch this guy closely. If what he offers is reasonable, by all means, repair the Mirror. But, don't agree to anything stupid, okay?"

Link smiled, and nodded. Midna smiled too, then and said "Good, now let's go and talk to Riktor and remind him that he doesn't have the authority to just give orders to MY army."

Link did not realize it, but they had, in fact, stopped in front of a door that Midna opened and stepped inside. Link followed and looked around inside the room. It was well-furnished with comfortable looking chairs, a sofa, and a small table. Directly across the room, appeared to be an entire wall of glass, and standing in front of it, was an incredibly large Twili, his back turned to the other two.

"Riktor." Midna said, looking in the direction of the Twili.

He turned around and smirked at Midna "Why, hello, Princess. What brings you here to me on this fine Twilian day?

"Don't give me that! You know very well why I'm here, Riktor. You know I did not allow you to just make orders to my army without my approval. You had no authority to tell them to attack anyone." Midna said, bitterly.

"Midna, Midna, Midna...I only took an action that I felt was necessary for the protection of our people. Surely you don't disapprove of that?" Riktor said, sneering.

Midna glared at him and her face was filled with anger "MY people, not OURS, Riktor! I was the one given the place of power, not you! So you'll remember from now on not to give my soldiers any more orders unless they're give MY approval first, and you'll remember to recant the order you've given and replace it with one that states that anyone at our gate will be given a chance to prove their identity. Then they will either be escorted within, or fired at depending on their hostility. You will do this, or you will find yourself in a lack of a job for miles, is that understood?"

"The Council will never..." Riktor started, but Midna's voice overtook his.

"The Council doesn't have power here anymore, now that I've returned! You and the rest of the Twili are going to have to learn and get used to this fact, quickly! Now, about my instructions, you will follow them, yes?" she said, threateningly.

Riktor opened his mouth to protest again, but this only made Midna flare up again.

"Listen to me! Your order almost killed the one who gave you your freedom in the first place!" she yelled, and pointed at Link.

Link was taken aback by the compliment. It wasn't really him who had put an end to Zant. Yes, he had beaten him down, but it was Midna who had finished him off. Link remembered the moment clearly; it was the first time he had ever truly feared Midna.

These words shook Riktor. His eyes widened as he spoke "He...he is the Defeater of Zant?"

Link nodded.

Any final hints of insolence and disrespect left Riktor's face in an instant.

"I...apologize, deeply." he said, only now he was addressing Link instead of Midna "I...I'll go recant the order immediately..."

"See that you do!" Midna shouted after him as the door shut behind him.

Link and Midna turned to look at each other. Link shrugged and Midna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I guess he had to listen one way or another." she said, but, after a moment, her smile faded from her face and was replaced by a serious look "Link...I have often wondered if what I did was right...I know it seemed...sudden. That and I was afraid that I may have hurt you...I never meant to do that, Link. I just hope you can forgive me for not telling you..."

She stopped here because Link had put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and found that his face was blurry. She wiped her eyes free of their tears, sniffed, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and, without speaking, the event was forgiven.

Link squeezed Midna's shoulder affectionately and then they heard a loud growling sound. Link's instincts were faster than his thoughts at this point; for he drew his sword before realizing that it had only been his stomach growling.

Midna laughed loudly "Perhaps we ought to take care of the beast living in your stomach first, huh?"

Link sheathed his sword, his face bright red out of embarrassment. Of course, he had not eaten recently thanks to his obsession of finding out how to get the Twilight Mirror to return. Now that this particular predicament had been resolved, Link saw no reason not to eat now.

"Come on. We'll get some breakfast, then I'll take you to the Council and we'll see what they say about our little mystery man, hm?" Midna said, grabbing Link's wrist and pulling him out the door.

After a filling meal of what, Link could not pronounce, he and Midna walked down a hall similar to the one they had walked down earlier in the day. The significant difference of this hall was that it was lined with portraits of old Kings of Twilight.

"My brother, Niyyte was supposed to take the throne, but he decided to be one of Zant's followers, so, naturally, when Zant fell, he went into hiding, leaving me, the only child left of royal blood, to claim the throne. Of course, I can't claim the title of 'Queen' until I marry..." Midna explained, catching an interested glance at Link while he wasn't looking.

Soon they were climbing stairs up to a large door. Midna knocked and opened the door when a voice within spoke. The room inside was huge and the walls made the room a half-circle shape. It also had a rainbow-shaped table where six aged Twili were seated. Link assumed these to be the Council members. At the high curve of the table was an empty chair.

"That's for me when I choose to attend these meetings." Midna explained to Link, following his gaze, then she addressed the Council who had stood up, bowed, and sat back down "Hello, everyone. I brought you your savior to discuss a few matters."

"Yes, we received your message." one of the Twili said, then to Link "Please, sir, have a seat right there."

Link sat in the chair that was within the Council's table and Midna took her seat.

"Now, I believe we were here to discuss the matter of the strange man who made his appearance here three days ago." another Council member said "What new information do you have for us, Princess?"

"You remember the man asking for the 'Hero of Light', Dirkus?" Midna asked the Twilian.

"Yes, but I asked if you had any NEW information, Princess." Dirkus responded, frowning.

"Well, Link here says that the man found him and that's how he got here. The man recreated the Mirror of Twilight." Midna said.

The Council members gasped and then silence fell upon everyone in the room.

Finally one of the Council members stood up and said "This man...could he possibly..."

Midna spoke up "No, first, Perius, my brother's eyes are grey, this man's were green. Plus, I would've known my brother if it was him."

"Well, he couldn't possibly be a Light Dweller. Not if he could reassemble the Mirror. He must be a Twilian." said another of the Twili.

"But he couldn't be a Twilian either, we decided that because his eyes were only one color like the Light Dwellers' are. Just look at Link." Midna said gesturing toward him.

The Council members leaned over to look at Link and sure enough, his eyes were not like theirs. Theirs consisted of multiple layers of color before the pupil. Link's eyes had only one solid layer of blue surrounding the pupil.

"So, as I said, he couldn't possibly be from the Twilight Realm, either." Midna concluded.

Each of the Council members pondered this thought deeply. After a few minutes Midna added: "The man also told Link that he had one day here before he would return to the Light Realm and discuss with Link what the price of the return of the Mirror would be. Link and I aren't sure what the man could want, but, perhaps you would know."

The Council looked at each other and seemed to unanimously come to a conclusion.

"What about the Master Sword? If he could get a hold of that, his already impressive power would be increased considerably. We cannot allow that, at any cost." one of the Twili said.

Link gasped. He had not thought of that. Who knew what the man would want to do with that? He hoped intensely that that would not be the case.

"Hero of Light, we advise you not to give him anything of great importance. Mostly just don't give him the Master Sword, and do not offer to him the land of Hyrule. We have fear that this man may seek power, though we are still unaware of his motives. Be wary, Hero." Perius said, with an air of finality.

The Council grunted their approval.

"Very well. Come on, Link, we're done here." said Midna, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Princess, while I'm thinking of it; have you hidden the..." one of the Twili started, but Midna cut him off.

"Sh! I told you not to speak about that aloud!" Midna said, suddenly wary, looking about the room for an intruder that could not be seen "And yes, I have it."

The Twilian nodded his head and said "Very well. Good day, Princess."

The Council bowed as Midna and Link left the room.

Midna shut the door and scoffed "Well, that was pointless. I was hoping they'd tell us a little more than that. Heck, I told you that much didn't I?"

Link nodded. Although, she hadn't mentioned the Master Sword...or Hyrule. He supposed that those things were probably common sense anyway. He certainly would deny the man those things for the Mirror. Or would he? Link thought about both of those things and found that he really didn't care about either of them. Did the denizens of Twilight care about what happened to the Light Realm? Midna hadn't when he first met her.

Link shook his head of these ideas. He remembered Ilia, Rusl, the Sages, King Bulblin, and Zelda, and remembered all they had done for him. How could he think these things when they had helped him so much?  
Midna returned him to reality and said "Well, we're not figuring out anything here. Let's go to the library."

The rest of the day was slow and uneventful. Link and Midna went to the Palace's Twilight Library, but found nothing on anyone with piercing green eyes.

"Not that I really expected to...I mean, we did already decide that he couldn't be from either Realm, right? Still...we didn't find anything one where he could be from..." Midna said, and sighed "The plot thickens."

The two went to eat dinner and afterwards, Midna took Link back to her private chamber.

"You can sleep there, on the guest bed. I always wondered if that would ever come in handy. Guess I know now, huh?" Midna said, smiling.

Link nodded sleepily. The day's events had definitely taken their toll on him. He fell on the bed and felt sleep claim him the minute his head fell on the pillows. Midna took his sword and shield and laid them on the floor next to the bed and watched him sleep for a minute before going to her own bed.

"Goodnight, Link." she said to the slumbering figure, as she blew out the candle, and darkness claimed the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link awoke to Midna's face hovering over his.

"I brought you some breakfast." She said, pointing to a side table.

Link sat up and looked over, but standing there was the man with green eyes. He held the Master Sword in one hand and Zelda's neck in the other. Zelda was struggling to escape his vice-like grip.

"Yes, Hero of Light. Enjoy your breakfast. I have all I need…" the man said, cruelly.

Link jumped up to fight, but when he got up, he fell into a dark void. Upon landing he found himself surrounded by darkness. He looked straight ahead and saw the Mirror of Twilight and ran toward it. It cracked and shattered, and Link felt that he too had cracked and shattered, his pieces scattering about into different dimensions…

Link awoke in the desert-hot Mirror Chamber, on the hot ground, looking at the familiar black boots of yesterday.

"Rise, Hero." The black-cloaked man said, as if Link needed to be instructed to do so "I'm glad you could return to this place so promptly."

Link scowled.

The man grunted in amusement "Of course, it isn't as if you actually had a choice now, is it? But, enough chatter; about my payment. I can clearly tell that you don't trust me even a little, so allow me to get a few things out of the way right off."

At this, the man reached within his massive black cloak, and drew the Master Sword, sheath and all.

Link gasped. Wasn't it supposed to be that only one with a pure spirit and a courageous heart could pull the Master Sword from its resting place?

"Take it." the man said, handing it out to Link.

Link, though puzzled and a little unnerved, took the sword and strapped it to his back, where he found his previous sword and shield to be missing. Link realized with a great wave of panic that he must have left them in the Twilight Realm.

"Missing something? Don't worry, I teleported your things here as well. They're over by the Mirror." The man said, gesturing in that direction.

Link looked and, sighing with relief, saw his sword and shield glistening in the bright desert sun at him.

"Now then, back to business. I have here, a signed document stating that I will not take over Hyrule." The man said, issuing Link a document from his cloak.

Link read the document that was written in clear Hylian text, but as Link tried to read the man's signature, he found it was written in an entirely different text that Link could not make out.

"I assure you, it is my name, and if you that does not satisfy you, you have my word as a man, I will not take Hyrule for my own." The man said, raising his right arm.

Link remembered the events that occurred in his dream, and continued to glare at the man.

"You still do not believe me? I had foreseen this and have prepared another document that might sway you to believe me." The man said, handing Link yet another piece of paper.

This one bore Zelda's signature on it. It said that she had overseen the creation of the previous document as well as its signature.

"Does that please you?" the man inquired.

Link, though a little shocked, nodded.

"Good. Lastly, I wish to clear suspicion of my desire for the Triforce." The man said.

Link gasped again. How was it that he could so easily forget all of these important Hylian artifacts?

"Oh? Forgot to think of this, as well? Well, just look at your hand." The man said.

Link looked down at his gloved left hand and found the mark of the Triforce there. The bottom right triangle was glowing brightly.

"You keep your part of the Triforce, and Zelda still has hers. As for the Triforce of Power, none know what happened to it, after the defeat of Ganondorf. Not Princess Zelda, not you, nor do I. As far as we know, it is as safe as it will ever be, you agree?" the man explained.

Link nodded.

"Very well, then. Seeing as I want absolutely nothing particularly important here, I believe it is time I told you what it is I want. Are you having any second thoughts at all?" the man asked

Link thought a moment. The man had not asked for anything at all that would increase whatever power he may already possess. And yet, something about this man was mysterious. His motives were nothing short of indefinite to Link. Who knew what this man would do after Link had gone?

Still, whatever price the man may ask for, Link had left Midna without saying goodbye…again. He did not wish to have to leave her like that again.

Link shook his head. There were no second thoughts here.

"Excellent. Very well, what I want from you, Link, is I want you to go to the Twilight Realm, and stay there, never to return." The man said, simply.

Link took these words like a punch to the face. Leave? Forever? Just like that? Were Midna and the Twilight Realm worth it? Could Link leave Zelda, Rusl, Ilia, and everyone else he'd ever known to be with Midna?

"You may leave whenever you wish. Take all the time you need to prepare and say goodbye. Or just don't ever go if you feel it isn't worth it to you. This is my proposition to you. The choice is now in your hands." The man said.

A familiar gust of strong wind blew, causing Link to shield his face, and then the man, along with the wind, was gone.

Link stared where the man had stood, and tried to think of what Midna would say. Would it be right? To leave his place of birth to a land he hardly knew because of someone who wasn't even the same species as himself? It seemed harsh to hear it put that way, but the more Link thought about it; the more he realized how true it was.

"Why do you want the Mirror so badly?" King Bulblin asked, making Link jump about a foot into the air "Is it because of a person?"

Link nodded.

"Is it someone you care about?"

Another nod.

"Someone you love?"

Link had to think about this one. Did he really love Midna? Or was it just a fantasy brought one by their adventure together?

When no answer came, King Bulblin said "If you do go…forever…I promise I will do everything in my power to protect Hyrule. I will fight in your place until the end, despite who the strongest may be!"

Link stared. Where did that come from; surely not from this leviathan?

"You taught me many things, Link. One thing is that strength is not always measured by brute force. I learned this when I heard you had defeated Ganon. He had immense brute force…so do I, and you defeated me many times. You also defeated Ganondorf. Your power lies within you. I respect that. I am also indebted to you because you taught me this." King Bulblin explained "Link? Your mouth's wide open, is something wrong?"

Link snapped his mouth shut. So, not only was this great green mass a fantastic, not to mention persistent, warrior, he was also a fluent great green warrior mass.

"We agree." One sage said, the rest appearing behind Link "You have defeated Ganondorf. There's nothing left for you to protect here. It's time to move on. Now that the Light Realm has been absolved from any major threats, you can now go to the Twilight Realm and weed out any threats that may arise there."

Link thought about it. And then, he came to his final decision. He walked over to his sword and shield. The metal shield he placed on his back, but the sword he looked at, then took it out of its sheath. He held it up to the light for a second and examined it, then, suddenly, he stabbed it into the earth.

And with that, he walked directly into the Mirror of Twilight, and was gone.

After a moment's pause, a sage spoke "Well, he still could've gone to say goodbye to everyone and get a few provisions to take with him, but you do have to admire his determination…"

"So he has gone already?" a voice said, in a shadowed corner.

Bulblin and the sages turned to see the man with piercing green eyes step out of the shadows.

"I thought for sure he'd say goodbye to all his acquaintances, at least…oh, well. I suppose all this means is that I can commence the plans sooner than I thought." He said "Now, then…you were saying something about protecting Hyrule at all costs? Well, then; allow me to test your resolve…"

The man raised his hand and opened it. Masses of shadow-like creatures appeared all around the Chamber out of thin air.

"Wh-what?! What are…who are you?!" a sage cried in shock and astonishment.

"I am not to be trifled with." The man chuckled "Farewell."

The creatures leapt.

When Zelda had not heard from Link in several days, she assumed he had taken her advice, and ordered that an escort take her to the Mirror Chamber immediately.

However, when she arrived, she did not find the same Mirror Chamber she had seen when she had seen Midna off. No, the Mirror Chamber she saw now was a battlefield with the combatants gone elsewhere. The pillars had crumbled. Everything was collapsed.

But, more unnerving, was the disappearance of the Mirror of Twilight. Where it should have stood was a collapsed pillar, though no trace of the Mirror remained.

Zelda looked upon the destruction in shock. She was sure that she had sent Link to an early grave. It was all her fault. If she had not advised that he come here…

"He's not here…" a solemn voice said, as the last remaining sage appeared amidst the rubble.

"Who, Link? That's a relief. But where did he go?" Zelda asked.

"He has entered the Twilight Realm, never to return." The sage said, sadly "A man from a strange dimension made a promise to him. Then he set dark creatures upon us and King Bulblin. We fought him with all the strength we could muster. But, there were too many. I was the only one of the sages to escape alive. As for Bulblin, who knows…? I dared not return until just now. They must have taken the Mirror with them…oh, how did it come to this?"

"This person…attacked you?" Zelda asked.

"More like slaughtered us, but, essentially, yes."

"A new threat…and we don't have our Hero…" Zelda said, quietly "I have to rally my people…keep them on the defensive."

"Hyrule is lost. Princess, what you need to do is get yourself into hiding. We don't know what this monster will do. I advise you to hide yourself until we find a way to bring Link back. I'm sure we can bring him back somehow…" the sage said, without confidence.

"How? The Mirror is gone. How else can we bring him back?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. But it won't do any good to go fighting an enemy we know nothing about. Please, your Highness."

Zelda was silent a moment, then spoke "Help me evacuate my people, then."

"Yes, of course."

Zelda stood a moment before leaving the Chamber. She looked all around the Mirror Chamber, and shuddered.

"All that I've worked so hard to build up from the debris is lost again. Oh, Link, how could you leave us now? Now in our most desperate hour…?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Link entered the Twilight Realm wondering exactly what he had done. He had left his home realm and he was never again going to see any of it. Forever in the land of Twilight. Not only this, but Link had not packed anything of his own, but simply left; no goodbyes, nothing. Just a step through the Mirror, and Link began his new life.

Midna was sitting nearby. She had been sitting on a rock before noticing Link and standing up.

"You were gone without a trace this morning. I...I was worried. I didn't know that your return would be so sudden. I was afraid I wouldn't get to say goodbye, if you chose to stay..." Midna said, sounding a little choked up, "But, you're back now. How'd it go? What'd he want?"

Before Link could answer, however, the Mirror did a very strange thing. At first, it went completely dark, and then it started showing Link and Midna standing there, like a normal mirror would. Then it did nothing more.

"What was that?" Midna asked aloud.

Link shook his head and walked over to the Mirror. He looked at it, behind it, walked completely around it. After finding nothing out of place, he attempted to walk through it.

It was at this point that Link discovered how he would be kept from the Light Realm, for as Link stepped through the Mirror; he came out the other side, right back where he started, but turned the opposite direction.

"Oh, my. That was odd..." Midna said

Link looked back at the Mirror. It must have been that mysterious man. He somehow reversed the Mirror of Twilight.

"I guess it was our mysterious man. Is this what you agreed to? You can't go back to your own realm anymore. This was his 'price'?" Midna asked.  
Link looked away, but nodded.

"Well, I'm not really sure what to say. I suppose that there really wasn't any wrong in leaving forever. Unless some threat should arise in the Light Realm." Midna said, then she looked up and smiled at Link "But, certainly anything that befalls the Light Realm will cause problems for us as well, right? So we should be able to resolve any problems there by keeping our realm safe as well, right? I'm glad you made this choice, Link. I would've been so bored without you. I'm sure Zelda would understand!"

Link turned, a little surprised by her reaction, but smiled back at her.

The two smiled at each other for what appeared to be a long time. They were each returned to that wonderful bliss of each other's presence.

However, the moment did not last quite as long as it felt.

Suddenly, the two heard a harsh chuckle and turned to find the mysterious green-eyed man leaning against the now-useless Mirror.

"Well now, isn't this a touching reunion?" he said cruelly.

Link drew his sword and shield.

"You! What more do you want?! You've had your price paid, now leave us alone!" Midna shouted.

"Of course. I wouldn't do anything to cheat you out of what you paid for." the man said cryptically.

As if one cue a loud cry of men came from the castle. Midna and Link turned quickly to look at it. The castle was changing, morphing into the familiar state Link had remembered it from the first time, when Zant was in power.

No, it was impossible...

"But, that's not to say someone else won't try." the man said, laughing "Well, it looks like my work is done here. Now back to the Light Realm to make sure the last part of my plan goes smoothly."

Link had no idea what this man could mean, but he turned and ran at the man, jumped, and brought his sword down...on nothing. Link drew back, he was sure the man had just been there. That is, he was sure...until he felt someone kick him square in the back.

"You fool. Until you conquer your own problems, you will not touch me." the man said.

Link looked up just in time to see the man dissolve into a dark cloud. Link shouted loudly, and, after a moment, picked himself up off the ground.

"Link? Are you okay?" Midna asked "I tried to stop him, but it felt like something was restraining me. But, what does that matter? We have to get up to the castle and find out what's going on up there."

Link nodded, and followed her quickly up to the castle doors. The place was now darker. Link heard the sounds of battle within. He, with Midna's help, pushed the door open and went inside.

Immediately, they were attacked by creatures Link recognized as Twilit Messengers. Link dispatched the two that attacked and looked to Midna for help.

"If we can get to my chamber, we can get my weapon so I can help." she offered.

She started off in that direction, Link following closely behind to protect her. Occasionally they came across either more Twilit creatures or Twilit soldiers fighting the creatures and Link helped where he could. There wasn't much hope, though, for almost all of the soldiers had been changed to Twilit Messengers...just like last time...

The two finally reached the door to Midna's chamber. Outside it, Riktor was fighting a mass of creatures.

"Finally! I was hoping someone would help me mop up the last of this mess!" he called, noticing the pair, and batting at the creatures with his massive fists and feet.

Link hacked and slashed his way to Riktor, while Midna, having followed Link closely, slipped into her chamber.

"I never would've guessed that I would be fighting by your side, Hero." Riktor said, back-to-back with Link.

Link just smirked, ready for the thrill of another great battle. He never thought he'd miss them so.

And thus, they began. Each one was destroying their enemies, one by one. Soon only some remained. A while later, only a few remained. Within a short amount of time, none remained.

Link twirled his sword and sheathed it, while Riktor cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"Oh, come on, I'm just warmin' up!" Riktor said.

Link's mind had strayed to the welfare of Midna, however. She had not emerged from her chamber yet. Link rushed quickly inside.

There stood Zant. In one hand, he held a sword that Link recognized as one of the two Zant had fought him with during their last encounter. In the other hand, Zant held Midna by the wrist, Midna fighting and struggling as hard as she could to escape.

Riktor stepped in behind Link, saw Zant, and cried "You! Unhand her now!"

"Hello again, Hero of Light. How strange it is that we should meet again so soon." Zant said, completely ignoring Riktor "But, it appears this time, I have the upper-hand. Now then, how about we discuss a few terms like civilized men this time, shall we?"

"Sure thing, Zant! I'll see your terms and bring them down on your thick skull!" Riktor yelled in outrage, grabbing a nearby footstool, and chucking it in Zant's direction.

Zant, his guard down, loosened his grip on Midna as the footstool collided square in Zant's face. Riktor then charged Zant. However, Zant managed to stop him with his own bare hands and a strange dark aura flowed from Zant's hands and began being absorbed in Riktor's body, which began to slowly transform.

"Hero! Princess! Get out! Find help! I...can't hold him off...forever...GO!!" Riktor yelled in pain, his body slowly morphing still.

Midna, though a little hesitant, grabbed Link's wrist, and pulled him out the door. Link looked back in time to see Zant finish with Riktor, who collapsed on the floor, now completely changed into something Link couldn't see. Then he was pulled through the door, and Zant and Riktor both slipped from his gaze.

"Zant may have been able to change the castle, but if it's anything like last time, the Council should be able to keep the Council chamber the same, and there ought to be a hidden exit somewhere in there." Midna said running down the hall with Link close behind. She paused and slapped her forehead "Dangit! The Council members! Oh, I hope we get to them first..."

A group of Twilit Messengers appeared, but Midna simply drew a sword as if out of the very Twilight itself and slashed them all down in a single stroke.

Link looked down at they fallen bodies and noticed they'd changed back into the Twilit soldiers.

"I only recently discovered that I was to inherit this sword. I was told to keep it hidden until a dire emergency reared its bestial head. I guess this would be close enough, hm?" Midna said, smiling back at Link for a second, and then returning her attention to running "Anyways, it would've been nice to have had this sword during our last adventure, huh?"

Link rolled his eyes and nodded.

They reached a door, and Midna entered. Link nearly missed, but was able to turn in time to follow Midna inside. Inside the room, the Council members were being guarded by sever Twilit creatures.

Midna cut them away, and asked the Council "Are you all alright?"

"Yes, Princess" one said

"Okay, do you remember where the hidden exit is?" Midna asked.

"How do you think we got free last time? It's over here." another member said, walking to a wall. Everyone followed as he placed his hand on a part of the wall. The outline of a door shone for a moment, and then that portion of the wall vanished.

"We'll follow you two." the councilman said.

"Okay" Midna said, stepping into the new-found corridor. Link followed her inside.

"When they turned to see the Council, however, they looked like they were being transformed like Riktor had been. One member shut the passage before he finished his transformation, sacrificing himself for the safety of the other two.

"NO!" Midna cried, but she had been too late; the door was shut.

Midna began sobbing against the door. Link, after a moment, stepped toward her and put his hand on her shoulder.

After a moment or two, Midna said "I can't believe I've lost to him...again!" she slammed her fist against the door.

A moment passed, then they heard Zant's voice say on the other side of the door "'For as long as the ruling figure remain here, the castle will protect that person.' Such is the way of the Palace of Twilight. So, I implore that you please leave. I will find you again, my dear Heroes, and I will put an end to both your lives. You've destroyed me once, but you won't again, I promise. Until then, dearest Midna; farewell."

Midna's face became full of uncontrollable fury and she drew her sword and began attacking the door with it, wildly, yelling curses at Zant. Link grabbed her around her middle and pulled her away from the door, and down the corridor; Midna kicking and screaming all the while.

Link had dragged the hysterical Midna a ways before she started sobbing violently, and then finally calmed down enough to say "Okay, Link. I'll be alright now."

Link released her, and she collapsed on the stone floor of the corridor. She slid up against the wall, wiped her eyes, and sighed heavily.

"How could he come back? Surely our mystery man must have had something to do with it. He was the one who warned us of it. But the question is HOW did he do it? How can you revive someone from the dead?" Midna asked aloud.

Link just shrugged, and sat down by Midna. She rested her head on his shoulder. This did not make Link uncomfortable, but it did make him start rethinking about what King Bulblin had asked him.

'Is it someone you love?'

Link began to think deeply about whether or not he truly loved Midna. The first time they met, she had been slightly less than decent to him. In fact, she had been quite the imp, both in attitude and in physical form. Yet she still helped him. Granted, she only planned to use him for her own vengeance, but still...it was the thought that counted, right?

And of course, she had been there to help (whether Link liked it or not) whenever he needed it, no matter how dangerous the situation may have been. From a fiery, Twilight infected Goron, to a dragon in the sky; Midna had been with him through thick and thin.

She didn't remain selfish, either, though Zelda may have had a hand in that. But, in the end, Midna had become selfless, throwing away the one thing she wanted more than anything; to do what she thought was better for everyone.

Now the one thing she had so intently sought to destroy had returned to take away her throne she had only recently recovered. Her anger had always been one that frightened Link. Ever since she obliterated Zant with her own raw power, Link had sworn never to do anything to tick Midna off.

But what did this say about Link's love for Midna? After all he had given up to be with her, it seemed almost foolish to ask the question. The main problem Link had was trying to figure out whether Midna loved him.

Midna snored quietly on Link's shoulder, returning him to reality. She had been through a lot today, and so had Link. Link rested his own head on Midna's and decided to ask her how she felt about him in the morning before he slowly drifted into slumber.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Zant stepped out of the Mirror of Twilight into a very dark room.

"Sir? Are you here? I can't see a thing..." he asked into the darkness.

Suddenly two very bright green lights appeared. Zant stopped, realized what they were, and then relaxed.

"You've come to report to me; just as I asked. Good boy." the man's voice said, in the dark.

"Honestly, how do you live in here? Granted, the Sols I kept hidden were a little too much light, but this...this is over the top. The only things I can see are your green eyes." Zant complained.

"You have to learn not to see with just your eyes. It comes to you when you've lived in the dark all your life." the man said "Now, about your report? Hopefully everything's gone according to plan?"

Zant was silent a moment, then said, very quietly "They got away."

"Speak up, I can't hear you!" the man said.

"They got away." Zant said, louder this time.

"Who?"

"The Hero and the Princess, who else?!"

The two were silent a moment. Zant was expecting at any moment to fell a thousand bad things fall atop him. He stood his ground, though. He'd experienced death before, he could face it again. He closed his eyes, waiting for the worst.

Finally the man spoke "Very well. You shall just have to try harder, then."

Zant, after a few minutes, opened his eyes, warily. "Is...that all? Try harder?" he asked.

"Well...yes. You wish for me to say more? It was not in my plans to kill Link or Midna yet. In fact, I'd like to do it myself if at all possible, but I'm not particular about that, so long as it's done. No, my plans call for their use, in fact. It will be the Hero and the Princess who will lead us to our goal. But, for now, I'm just trying to gain control of the Realms." the man explained "Which reminds me, my agent in the Light Realm is late...I gave him more than the required amount of power to conquer Hyrule by now..."

"Wait, what? Who's in the Light Realm?" Zant asked.

Zant, even in the darkness, could tell his mysterious companion was smiling deviantly at him "You will see."

Within a matter of minutes, the gruff voice of another man, who Zant recognized immediately, echoed through the darkness.

"It's dark as pitch in here. Is there anyone here?" Ganondorf asked.

"We are here." the man with green eyes said "How goes it in the Light Realm?"

"Better than I had hoped, which bothers me." Ganondorf said "When I arrived, there was almost no one in the castle or the surrounding town. It appears Zelda had evacuated the town. There wasn't so much as a dog left in the town. Still, I have to believe somewhere the Princess is training an underground rebellion that could appear at any time. I've made many attempts to find them, but I found nothing."

"That would be her part of the Triforce protecting her. But that doesn't explain how she was able to catch wind of my plan..." the mysterious man said, mostly to himself.

"What?! You let her keep the Triforce of Wisdom?! And you had her right in her hands?! Goddesses, what did you do THAT for?!" Ganondorf roared.

The man with green eyes clicked his tongue "Tsk, tsk. You still have so much to learn. The Triforce will be yours, in time. Right now, we have a much more powerful force to find. How does immortality sound?"

Silence followed.

When no one spoke, the man continued "I thought as much. Now then, what I want you to do is to have your newly acquired researchers to drop what they're doing and find out anything they can about the 'Anti Realm'."

"Anti Realm? What's that? And how is it going to..." Zant asked, but the man interrupted.

"Do you remember how you were brought back, Zant?" he asked.

"Yes." Zant responded.

"Well then, with that knowledge, you should find that the Anti Realm, with no light affiliations, should be the source of any one person's immortality, should it's energy be harnessed. Do you agree?" the man asked.

Zant began to realize what this meant "I see."

"I rather thought you might." the man said "Well? What are you waiting for? Go!"

Zant and Ganondorf turned to leave until the man stopped them again.

"Wait!"

They stopped and listened.

"Use any means necessary to find this information. It is the key to our success. Do not fail me." the man said.

Then the other two men departed, each into his respective Realm. The man sighed and sat on the chair he had placed there in the darkness.

"Enter!" he called out, after a brief moment.

The sounds of a struggle could be heard. A man was thrown down before the one with green eyes. He smiled down at his newfound victim.

"Hello, there." the man said, smirking, his bright green eyes shining in the dark with pure malice.

"Where is she?! Where is my sister?! I swear if you've killed her now...after all this time that I thought she was dead...I'LL DESTROY YOU!!" the captive shouted, all the while trying to attack his captor, but failing to do so by his dark restraints.

"You poor boy. You're so lost as for as your priorities go. You care so much for your dear sister. Such a meaningless emotion; care. Why care, when all you care about is to be lost at some point or another?" the man chuckled, cruelly.

It took a moment for the captive to answer, and when he did, he said "Your words are cold, and I refuse to listen to them!"

"But you can't answer my question, can you?" the man asked.

His captive growled, but did not say anything.

"I didn't think so." the man said, smiling "As for your sister, she is fine. I have recently been told that she is alive and well, which is how I want it...for now. No, I will not kill your sister yet. But you on the other hand..."

"Do what you want with me, but leave my sister alone!" the captive cried.

The green-eyed one laughed loudly and harshly.

"You fool! You know nothing! Come, I will show you, your precious sister, if it so pleases you!" the man said, and thrust his arm out in front of him. The next moment they were in a torch-lit corridor. There were two people sleeping against a wall on one side.

"MI-!" the captive began shouting until a dark tentacle wrapped itself around his mouth.

"Now, now, Niyyte, none of that. Wouldn't want to wake dear Midna now, would we?" said the dark hooded captor.

The captive looked down at his sister, and then turned his head to the other person. He had blond hair and wore green. He had never seen this person before, yet he seemed somehow familiar...

"I see you've taken interest in your sister's companion. Yes, the youth you see before you is non other than your Realm's savior; the Hero of Light, defeater of Zant." the man explained, noticing his prey's gaze "Well then, Niyyte, shall we return?"

Without waiting for an answer, they returned to the darkness once again, and the captive, now known as Niyyte, was relinquished from his mouth restraint.

"Do you see now? Your sister hates you. Just like the rest of your people. She has put her hope in someone else." the man said "But, I have to know, Niyyte. Why exactly did you sign on with Zant when your heart lies clearly with your sister, who absolutely loathes Zant as much as anyone can loathe anything?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Niyyte said, and looked up at the mysterious man, smiling for the first time "Now that I know for sure my sister is alive, I once again have the necessary hope I need to re-awaken my power over the darkness!"

"What nonsense do you speak?" the man said, with fear in his voice.

"You idiot. You have given me my freedom willingly. I suppose I could thank you, but I think I've rather wasted enough of my time here." Niyyte said his grey eyes shining brighter than the man's green ones "Farewell...Mordrid."

With a great whooshing sound, Niyyte disappeared, leaving the green-eyed man, Mordrid, alone in the darkness.

After a moment, Mordrid called out into the darkness "I must know where he is and what he's doing. Do not capture him and do not make yourselves known. I only require knowing where he is, what he's doing, and what his intentions are. Go."

Several of the dark creatures clawed their way and dispersed through the two Mirrors, one leading to Twilight, the other to Light.

"He...knew my name. He knows all our plans." Mordrid said "But, perhaps, if I can find out what his intentions are, I might be able to use him yet. His people still hate him for betraying them, and they'll never believe his story. However...I was far too lenient with him. If our paths cross again...I'll kill him."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Link awoke confused and unsure of where he was. But, after a moment, he remembered everything that had happened, and was able to calm down...if only a little bit, considering their situation That is, until he realized that Midna wasn't there He once again began panicking and looked up and down the hall, but couldn't see her.

"I'm down here, Link." he heard her voice say, a ways down the corridor.

Link hurriedly followed that voice until he nearly collided with Midna.

She laughed and said "You seem so worried! You didn't really think anything would happen to me, did you?"

Link shrugged and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"To tell you the truth, I had a funny dream last night I dreamt I saw my brother...with that mysterious green-eyed man...I woke up this morning, and thought I'd look around for him. Silly, isn't it, chasing after a dream?" Midna said, smiling sheepishly.

Link just stared at the floor. Midna giggled.

"Well, come on We're not figuring anything out, just standing around here! The way out of the castle should be just up ahead." she said, and pulled on Link's wrist.

Link followed along behind Midna He hadn't forgotten about what he had meant to ask Midna, but he was trying to figure out how to word it He didn't think it would be particularly...romantic...to just blurt it out He had to make it sound convincing Unfortunately, Link wasn't a very good orator, especially with these kinds of things.

But, after walking a while, Link decided he had no better way to do it, so he figured he'd just come out and say it He was just opening his mouth to speak when Midna put her hand up and stopped him.

"This is it." she said.

They had arrived at an end to the corridor. There was a drop down to the ground, outside, about fourteen feet high Link looked down at this and immediately began to get a feeling of vertigo.

"Simple enough. Just jump down and don't break anything." Midna said, looking down, then looking back up at Link "Right, Link?"

Link's bright blue eyes widened in disbelief.

Midna laughed again and tried reassuring Link "Alright, fine. If it'll ease your nerves, I'll go first. It's easy. See? Watch."

She then twirled around and fell from the ledge backwards. Link gave a start and reached out to grab her, but it was too late; she was gone.

Link looked over the edge, but saw nothing. Then he heard an amused giggle above him and jerked his head up.

Right in Link's face, was Midna. Link fell backwards in surprise and Midna laughed again. She was floating...in midair.

"Oh, Link. It's amusing having someone around who doesn't understand a thing about the Twilight Realm." she said, 'laying' on her back in a relaxed pose "This is what we call an 'Updraft'. Basically, it makes you float until you release the air in your lungs, like this."

She exhaled, and then shut her mouth tight, and then she began to descend. Link looked over and watched her land on the ground, safe and sound.

"Come on, Link!" he heard Midna call up to him "Show me that Hero of Light style I've come to expect from you! Don't just fall like a rock!"

Link heard Midna laugh, and rolled his eyes. He walked back a few feet, stretched out some, and then ran all-out at the ledge and leapt. He did a couple of forward flips, and then dove. He expected to meet the ground at any minute, but when Link opened his eyes, he wasn't going anywhere.

Midna had fallen to the ground from laughing so hard, while Link turned red in the face from a mixture of frustration and embarrassment.

"You forgot to exhale!" Midna yelled, in between fits of laughter.

Link slapped his forehead, exhaled, and then began descending to the ground. Within moments, Link felt the earth come up under him, and he breathed in deeply. He started floating back up again and panicked.

Midna laughed, and pulled him out of the Updraft. Link, losing his balance, fell in Midna's arms. They looked each other in the eye, but pulled apart quickly, in awkward embarrassment.

"Well...I guess we ought to get moving..." Midna said, blushing a little.

However, just as Midna turned to walk away, multiple portals opened above them and hundreds of Twilit Messengers came pouring out.

"Ach, it must be Zant's welcoming committee." Midna said, pulling her sword out of the Twilian air "Well, there sure are a lot of them, but I'm not gonna let Zant have the pleasure of killing me himself! I'll fight these guys off to the death if I have to!"

Link saw no other option. He too drew his sword, expecting the worst.

But, as the first Twilit Messenger leapt, it looked almost as if it hit an invisible wall in midair and then fell, defeated. Suddenly, all the Twilit Messengers began to be attacked by some invisible menace.

"What is going on?!" Midna cried amidst the confusion.

Link too was beginning to feel uncomfortable. What if this menace was their enemy as well?

After almost half of the Messengers had been defeated, two beings appeared in front of Midna and Link. They reminded Link very much of Lizalfos, but these had the Twilight markings all over their bodies.

"Princess. When we heard that the castle had been attacked, we came as fast as we could." one said, both bowing "Ah, and this must be the Hero of Light, our savior from Zant."

Link nodded in his direction.

"Ah, the Velo tribe! You had me scared there for a minute." Midna said, shaking the 'claws' of the two raptor creatures, evidently known as Velo "Not a moment too soon, either, I might add."

"We would've been here sooner, but we met up with a little delay. Have either of you seen a strange man in black around lately?" one Velo asked, while carnage occurred behind him.

Link and Midna looked at each other. "Did he have shining green eyes?" Midna asked.

The Velo thought for a moment, then said "Not that I remember. I don't ever remember seeing any part of his face, for that matter."

"Huh. That's very strange. Dear Goddesses, I hope we don't have another of those mysterious men on our case!" Midna said, turning to Link.

Link frowned at the thought. It was hard to believe, this one man had already done so much to mess up both their lives. It would be hard to handle this one man, let alone two of them! But what bothered Link the most was what if there were even more? What proof was there that said there couldn't be a whole organization of these guys?

"The man we encountered stopped us and asked if we'd seen either of you. We didn't care much for his mysterious and suspicious manner, so we left without giving him any information." the other Velo piped in.

The last of the Twilit Messengers were being eliminated, and more Velo were beginning to appear. The ones that were finished were lining up, like soldiers, awaiting further orders.

"Probably looking to kill us, no doubt. Well, that's disappointing to say in the least. I didn't think our situation could get worse..." Midna said, drooping her head.

Link looked over at her, and lifted her chin up. Midna looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess it could be worse." she said, and at this, Link smiled back.

The last of the Velo had appeared and lined up. They made up three rows of fifteen Velo each, not including the two commanding Velo who were talking to Link and Midna. These two turned to the small group and gave a few orders.

"Take five, lads. You've all put in good work so far. Be ready to go on my order." one of the commanding Velo said, and the band broke and sat down in clusters in the general vicinity.

"Now then, about you two. We've brought two one-way transporters for you, since, obviously, you won't be able to handle our speeds." one Velo said handing Link and Midna two small cubes that also had orange Twilight markings on them.

"Alright, but what about you?" Midna asked.

"We'll be there soon. The only thing that'll take long is getting these guys back up and organized. We'll be back to the village by nightfall, at the latest." the Velo explained, looking proud.

"You need to find the Elder Velo when you get to our village. He says he'd like to discuss things with you two." the other Velo added.

"We'll do that." Midna said, nodding.

"Okay, then. You're all set, then. Get going!" the Velo said.

Midna squeezed the cube in her fist and it began glowing. In a second, the glow engulfed Midna and she was gone. Link followed suit, and he felt a weird sensation of floating, like in the Updraft (only this was a slightly less embarrassing situation), and then he landed softly on bright green grass, which was a new sight for him to see in the Twilight Realm.

Link realized the cube was missing from his hand after he had a moment to check out his surroundings. He turned and saw Midna, who had just turned to find him.

"It disappears after its use. It's made of pure magic, and after it's used, it returns to magic. 'From your origin, you are born; and so you shall return'." Midna said.

Link frowned in thought. He had heard or read that phrase somewhere before...

"It's a Twilian proverb from a column in our palace. Or, at least, it was..." Midna explained, looking sad "But, anyways; we better go find the Elder Velo. Maybe it's our first step in finding out how to defeat our mystery man."

The village was beautiful. Everything in it was lush and full of life. Link had only ever been in the Palace of Twilight when he had been in the Twilight Realm, and he had no idea what to expect from it. But this village was amazing to Link.

Several small Velo children ran about, some occasionally disappearing and reappearing a few feet from where they started. Most of them that did this, however, became frightened and began crying. But, soon their mothers would come and comfort them. Link found this means of discovering oneself very far removed from that of his own species and chuckled softly.

Link smiled at all this life and was glad to see such happy times, even amidst all the tragic events that had occurred thus far.

The two soon came to a building that appeared to be a sort of capitol. They assumed they had arrived and entered. Inside, several Velo guards turned to see the newcomers, saw who they were, and then resumed looking straight ahead. At the end of the long line of guards on both sides of the hall was an aged Velo sitting upon a rich-looking throne.

"Ah, Princess! I have not seen you since you were a child!" the old Velo said.

"Hello." Midna said, bowing to the elder. Link hesitated a moment, then bowed as well.

"No, no, no! Do not bow to me! You and I are equals here!" the Elder said, smiling warmly "But, that aside, I'd like to reintroduce myself to you, though we have met before. My name is Sono."

He made a short bow and continued.

"I have received the news of your misfortune, Midna, and I am deeply sorry to hear it. But I think I might have the key to returning things back to normal." Sono said, walking in the small space behind the throne. He came back holding what looked like the transporter that Link and Midna had used, only this one was much bigger.

"We have been working on this for a long time. It's still not quite finished, but we think it will do the job." Sono said, scooting the box next to the throne.

"What is it?" Midna asked.

"Glad you asked. It's a transporter!" Sono said, smiling proudly "But, unlike most transporters, this one can take someone from one Realm to another. And it doesn't disappear after use."

Link and Midna's eyes bulged.

"That's right. We have been able to copy the Mirror's power and change its form. But, as I said, it's not perfect. In a few of the tests we've run so far, some of our test subjects have claimed that they were taken to a place where they couldn't see anything for the pure darkness. That or there were some that claimed to have been transported somewhere with no earth, no sky, and no air; yet they are able to stand, and breathe, and live. But, every other test we've done, they arrive in the Light Realm, in a quiet, uninhabited forest." Sono explained, smiling and patting the machine fondly.

"That's incredible!" Midna said "But, I wonder what those other places are...you don't think those are other Realms, do you?"

"They're researching that very possibility, but personally, I think that's wasteful. Why would you need to research the possibility? They're obviously there; we just need to research them! But, I haven't had any volunteers to go and explore yet." Sono said, put off "But, anyways, what we're to do now is to keep you here and safe until we finish this little piece of technological brilliance!"

"How long will that take?" Midna asked.

"Well, as I said before, there are only a few kinks we need to iron out, but besides that, it may as well be rarin' to go. I estimate a couple weeks at most." Sono approximated.

"I guess it doesn't much matter...it's not like we have anything better to do, huh, Link?" Midna said, smirking at Link.

Link smiled sheepishly back.

"Good! You may stay here, in my house, until we are ready." Sono said "Come, I'll take you to your rooms."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two stayed with the Velo for a few days. Link took a solid fascination with the fighting style of the Velo. He asked to be trained to fight this way. However, the response he received was not too entirely reassuring.

"I don't know if you'd be able to, but we could certainly try." the Velo Link asked said, smirking "If it doesn't work, we'll certainly get a laugh out of watching you try!"

So Link tried...and tried...and tried. But, he had failed every time. The Velo told him that the trick was clearing your head of everything but the goal you wished to accomplish. After that, your mind would take over and your body will achieve unlimited power. All you had to do was keep that intention in your head the whole time.

However, with Link's mind being where it was now, clearing it wouldn't exactly be easy...

Until one day, when Link went to take a calming walk by a river. He was alone, and liked to use this time to get his thoughts in order and plan what to do after this machine got finished.

Often times it worked to perfection...except on this particular day, when Link turned around to find a sword pointed directly in his face. The owner of the sword on the other end wore a black cloak and hood, but no indication of shining green eyes could be seen. This could not be the mysterious man that had cast Link into this adventure.

Link stood there, expecting the end, when the man said "Draw your sword."  
Link did not hesitate to follow the man's request. His sword and shield were out in record time, and the two charged each other and met with a resonating clash of steel that disturbed a small flock of Twilian birds.

Clash after clash could be heard echoing around the river, as the two young men continued their swordplay. The hooded man was exceptionally adept at the art, and it didn't take long to get Link pinned against a nearby tree.

"Is that all?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Link growled and pushed the stranger away from him, and the two commenced again. Not more than a few minutes later, the Master Sword was sent flying from Link's hands, Link himself falling to his knees, the sword landing point-down in the ground.

"So this is the Hero of Light?" the man asked, pointing the sword in Link's face again "What a pity..."

Link's last bit of dignity was slowly being taken from him by this...this fake! Link looked up into the man's 'face', Link's eyes burning like wildfire. He wanted nothing more than to just shut this person's mouth and end his mocking once and for all!

And then it happened. Link didn't even realize it happened until after he'd done it, but he disappeared.

"What?!" the man cried, stepping forward to see where Link went. Victory had been so close...

Suddenly Link appeared behind the man, and Link kicked him square in the back.  
The man was sent crashing to the earth. He turned around in time to see Link disappear again. He swung his gaze in a random direction; towards the Master Sword. One moment it was there, then, just as Link had done, it disappeared.  
The man got up, and looked around. Then he found what he was looking for...or, sort of.

Link, a few yards off, was charging the man. But, as Link approached the man, he saw that Link had split into three different images. These images took positions around the stranger.

A moment passed before anything happened. The man simply stood there in awe. Link could not see his adversary mouth the word "Wow."

Then the image behind the man made a movement, and, fast as lightning, all three images attacked, launching the man in black up into the air. He recovered by doing a midair jump, and flipped backwards.

The man heard a sound like a small pop and looked up at his feet. There was Link, face full of fury, who unleashed a brutal slash, sending the man flying towards the ground. A massive cloud of earth shot up where he landed.  
Link landed on the edge of the newly created crater, making sure to keep his balance after the seemingly weightless experience.

As the cloud subsided, Link saw his foe stand up in the crater, clutching his sword in his right hand, and holding that arm in his left. His hood had fallen off, and Link saw a gray-skinned face with light-grey hair and grey eyes. He was smiling, not mockingly or even arrogantly. He looked proud.

"So...this...is the Hero of Light?" he wheezed, without mocker, but admiration "Sorry to have alarmed you...but I had to know."

Link was thoroughly confused now. Gray eyes...why did that ring a bell?

"I also see you've been taking lessons! Heh, I stopped that very tribe a few days ago, asking if they'd seen any clue to yours and my sister's whereabouts...they got pretty suspicious. I ended up just backing off. It's what I've been reduced to...I suppose. But I bet YOU'VE seen my sister lately, right? I envy you..." the man said, sadly.

Link gasped. Could this be...?

"That's right. I'm Midna's brother...I'm Niyyte." the man answered.

Link wasn't sure how to feel about this guy. He remembered what Midna said about Niyyte's siding with Zant, during his reign. Yet the young man who stood before him did not appear hostile. In fact, this young man almost reminded Link...of himself.

"We're similar, you and I..." Niyyte said, then shook his head "But that's not what I'm here about. I came here to test you. I have to say, at first you had me worried, but I think you have what it takes to save our Realms. I trust you.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but I'm currently trying to clear my name of its soiled state. People still hate me for my 'betrayal', but let me assure you, I did not sign on with Zant for the reason everyone thinks I did. But people are cautious nowadays. They would think my side of the occurrence was a well-constructed story. I have to prove them wrong..."

Niyyte looked up and realized he was still talking to Link, who didn't know the whole story either.

"Of course, you don't have a clue what I'm talking about. Well, it's kind of a long story, and I don't really have time to tell you now. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to trust me." Niyyte said, turning to a strange vehicle that had somehow just appeared and hovered slightly above the ground in front of him "Will you do this for me?"

Link hesitated on trusting him, but nodded all the same.

"Okay." Niyyte said, hopping up on the hover-cycle vehicle "Oh, and don't tell Midna you saw me here, please. I'm not sure where she's standing on the point of my defense, but I don't want to see her until my name is clear. I fear I'll only bring her trouble...and you."

Link nodded. Niyyte kicked a lever on the machine and it started. He drove a few feet and then circled back to Link.

"The man you're looking for is known as Mordrid. I, too, am hunting him." Niyyte said, then drooped his head, and added, quietly "Please, Link...take care of her."

And then Niyyte drove off into the distant horizon. Link stood and watched and began to feel sorry for Niyyte. If what he said was true, then there was no argument that what Link had done was right.

To be blamed for a false reason...how could that feel? Link couldn't imagine it. And to be cruelly torn away from your family and those you love and wish to protect...

Link suddenly remembered Midna and at the same time, remembered where he was. He had stayed too long. Midna would begin to worry if he didn't return soon.

So, Link broke into a run, back to the village.

A few more days passed without any interesting occurrences. Link had surprised the Velo when he had returned and was actually able to beat one of their number, and he continued to practice his newfound ability. Before long, Link could easily accomplish any challenge he received.

Midna, however, seemed to be lost in thought on many occasions. When Link asked her what was wrong, she just shook her head, and smiled at Link.

"It's nothing! Don't worry about me!" she would say.

Link did not believe this. Then, one day, he was proven correct in his theory, when he stumbled upon Midna in a deserted room, crying. He considered just leaving her be, but he recalled what had helped him in difficult times like his; his friends.

Link walked over and sat by Midna. He was surprised when she immediately began crying on his shoulder.

"I miss him so much...if only he were here...I know he'd be able to help!" she bawled in between sobs.

Link had a feeling he knew who she meant.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you do for me, Link. It's just...I have no idea what he was thinking when he went to Zant...I don't even know if he's STILL with him...I'm so confused..." Midna said "Link...you're the only one who's ever been with me...from the beginning to the end."

Midna pulled Link closer to her, and the two hugged tightly. They stayed this way for some time, once again enjoying and benefiting from the other's presence. Link debated telling her about having met Niyyte by the river, but he remembered his promise and remained silent.

Eventually Midna pulled away, laughed sheepishly, and said "I'm sorry...you know as well as anyone that I don't often break down like this. I don't know what it is...I haven't seen my brother in years. When I heard he'd sided with Zant, I swore I'd never speak his name again. But, now...I don't know. Perhaps it's the amount of time that's passed...but I can't help but miss him and wonder what's become of him...

"Oh, but here I am rambling! But, I have to say; it's nice to have someone who'll listen to me. Thank you, Link." Midna said, standing up and wiping her eyes.

Link stood up, smiled, and nodded.

Without warning, a chaotic tremor shook the two down to the ground.

"What was that?" Midna asked when the tremor subsided.

Link stood up and helped Midna up. They left the building together and saw a group of Velo standing and pointing at the horizon.

When Link and Midna followed their gaze, they saw a gigantic humanoid rock being, better known as a golem. Link could just make out the silhouette on the golem's shoulder. It was the shadow of a man in a black cloak. Only one person could have such power...

The voice of the man boomed out incredibly loud over the noise of the panicked Velo "Surrender your Realm Transporter, or I release the Dark Rock upon your village!"

Before anyone else had a chance to react, Midna's voiced boomed back, with intense rage "How dare you threaten any of MY people?! I don't care what species they are or IF Zant happens to be in power, they are all Twilians, and they are ALL MY PEOPLE!" She reached out and pulled her sword out of the Twilian air.

"Come on, Link. It's time to fight back and show this guy exactly what we're capable of!" Midna said, reaching out her left hand toward him.

Link nodded, drew the Master Sword with his left hand, and took Midna's hand in his right. With that, the two charged the golem.

While they were running, a Velo, who Link knew by the name of Rapyd, appeared and said "We'll back you up. There's no way we'll let them get close to our village!" Then he disappeared and again.

"Link! You can handle those speeds, right?" Midna asked and, when Link nodded, continued "Do it! If you can do it, then so can I!"

Link did not hesitate. He focused his mind on toppling the golem. When he was ready, he broke into the high-speed of the Velo, pulling Midna with him. She didn't seem to be hurting any. In fact, after a few moments of being pulled along, she was actually able to place her feet on the ground and run right alongside Link.

She looked up at him and smiled "This is kind of fun! I can see why you wanted to learn how to do this! I should've tried it out a long time ago!"

The golem loomed before them, and, holding tightly to one another's hand, they leapt for the man in black...Mordrid. His green eyes flashed in amusement.

"Ha ha ha...isn't this cute? Well then, this ought to be interesting. I'd LOVE to see how you fight like that; hindering each other's ability to fight." he chuckled, and then he dissolved into the black cloud like before, and was gone.

Midna and Link landed on the shoulder of the golem, having missed their target.

"Geez, that guy's getting annoying. He taunts us then he disappears. Man, I'm really starting to hate him." Midna said "Come on, we gotta bring this puppy down."

The two broke into high-speed, hand in hand, and attacked the head of the golem. The golem, not liking this much, reacted by turning its head and firing a laser from each of its eyes, one of which caught Link in the chest.

"Link! Are you okay?!" Midna shouted, holding tight to him.

Dazed and sore, Link managed a nod. He'd taken harder hits than this before. The REAL problem was the fact that they were falling...fast. Link made a quick assessment of the situation, and then flipped himself and Midna so that they were running down the golem's body, as opposed to simply falling.

As they reached the leviathan's feet, they jumped and landed softly on the ground, a few feet away from its marching range. Looking up, they saw the Velo occasionally as they attacked the golem, but none of their attacks showed any sign of causing the thing any actual harm. It continued to march on toward the Velo village.

"We can't let it get to the village, Link! What do we do?" Midna asked, tightening her grip on Link's hand.

Link thought...it seemed particularly annoyed when they attacked its head...and then he had it! If one...or even both of them for that matter, could get up enough velocity, it might just be enough to damage the thing dramatically.

Link turned to Midna and looked into her eyes; he needed her to trust him. Midna understood.

"Do it." she said.

Link nodded and broke into high-speed again, but instead of running, he used the high speed to swing Midna around and around and around. When he thought he'd built up enough moment, Link released Midna, who went flying towards the golem's head.

Link launched himself off the ground as hard as he could in the same direction as Midna. He also prayed hard that his plan would work.

Midna made the first cut, right across the golem's face. Link followed and stabbed it.

The golem reeled, lost its balance, and toppled backwards from the pain and force. Link and Midna landed just outside the area where the thing collapsed.

When the dust settled, there stood Mordrid atop the fallen golem.

"Hmmhmmhmmhmm...I suppose I underestimated YOU as well..." he said, looking down at his fallen minion "Tell me, Link, did Niyyte tell you where he was going?"

"What?" Midna asked looking from Mordrid to Link. Link just glared at the man.

"Won't say, huh? Fine, have it your way. I'll find out sooner of later." Mordrid said, throwing off his hood.

Mordrid's face looked just like any other Light Dweller's. His hair was long and fiery red, but his eyes still blazed out like green beacons. His face, however, seemed to be drained of color, it was so pale.

"Well, Link, Midna; what do you think? Is this what you were expecting?" Mordrid said, smiling and drawing a long, sleek, black sword from within his cloak "You're the only ones standing in the way of what I want. You've been helpful in finding it for me, but now I require that you die. My name is Mordrid, Master of the Dark Realm! I will continue to fight until the key to immortality is mine!"

Mordrid then glided quickly at Link, who brought out his shield. This did little, however, as the man hit with such force, Link was sent flying backward yards away from where he started.

"Link!" Midna cried.

"It's a shame, really. I had hoped Link would stop Niyyte, even kill him. How ironic that would've been! I guess Niyyte must've convinced Link otherwise, which, as I said, is a shame." Mordrid said.

"You monster!" Midna yelled, swinging her sword at Mordrid.

Mordrid easily blocked the blow and chuckled cruelly "Pathetic Princess. You've been easily knocked from your throne twice! Do you really think..." he said, grabbing Midna's arm "...that you can stop...ME?!"

He then threw Midna, and she was sent sailing. She landed right next to Link. Still conscious, but only barely so, she turned to Link and said "Link...the transporter...we can't ...let it fall...into...his hands..."

Link turned his head, and nodded his head weakly. He reached out his right hand. Midna reached out her left hand and took Link's.

"Link...I..." Midna started, but got cut off by a cruel, familiar voice.

"Touching." Mordrid said, though his face clearly showed he was only interested in seeing them both dead "Were you just about to say goodbye to each other?"

Mordrid raised the sword in his right hand, pointing it directly at Link "We'll start with you, Hero..."

It was at that moment that Sono, coming out of nowhere, tackled Mordrid, sending the two of them flying away from Link and Midna.

"Go! Now!" they heard Sono yell.

Link and Midna took the opportunity. They stood up and rushed to Sono's house as fast as they could in their weakened conditions. Link looked back and immediately wished he hadn't. For at that exact moment, he saw Mordrid stab Sono through the chest. Link's breath came slowly as he watched the light in Sono's eyes disappear, and then he fell to Mordrid's feet. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

If it weren't for the fact that Midna was pulling Link along, he would've turned right there and died in an attempt to seek Sono's revenge. Instead, the two burst through the doors of the Velo capitol, found the transporter, and placed their hands on it.

The last thing either of them saw in the Twilight Realm was Mordrid's furious face as he flew into the throne room, mere seconds too late...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Zelda looked out from the top of the hill on which she stood. From here she could see the darkness slowly making its way toward her. It would only be a matter of a few more weeks before the power of her part of the Triforce would give way Ganondorf's dark presence.

But, suddenly, Zelda noticed something odd happening to the darkness. It was not approaching anymore. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The darkness was receding, and the barrier that the Triforce made was expanding...

Before Zelda could make anything of this, a Hylian soldier ran to meet Zelda where she stood.

"Princess!" he called, halfway up the hill.

"Yes? What is it?" she responded, turning to him.

"The Hero of Light has returned!" the soldier said, catching his breath.

"What?!" Zelda cried in bewilderment.

"We found him unconscious along with another strange humanoid being which we have confirmed is not part of any species within the Light Realm." he reported, standing up straight now.

'Could it be...Midna...?' Zelda thought to herself.

"We also discovered a strange cubic device within the same general vicinity. Our scholars have taken it for inspection." the soldier continued "The other two are now in the Recovery Tent and are expected to make a full recovery."

"Please escort me to the Recovery Tent. I wish to see them both for myself." Zelda ordered, and the soldier took off back down the hill.

Zelda started after him, stopped, and looked back at the still expanding barrier.

"He really is back..." Zelda said to herself "Goddesses, how much safer I feel!" Then she turned and continued after the Hylian soldier.

Zelda entered the Recovery Tent, and asked that the remaining nurses please leave. After the last of the nurses left through the flap in the tent, Zelda was left alone with the two newcomers, Link and Midna, each lying on a separate, elevated cot, and sleeping soundly.

Zelda strode to Midna's side and said, morosely "Oh, no...Midna, not you too...I hope our connection is still strong enough..."

Zelda laid her hand down on Midna's forehead. White magic flowed from her hand to Midna and when Zelda lifted her hand, Midna's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at the other Princess.

The first words issued from Midna's lips were "Z-zelda...this is all my fault!"

"What? Midna, calm down and tell me what's happened." Zelda said, calmly pulling up a stray stool next to Midna's cot.

Midna began to tell of their adventures from Link's second, abrupt disappearance from the Twilight Realm up to their narrow escape with their lives from the 'Dark Master', Mordrid.

"So, as you can see...if I hadn't have left...Link never would've been forced to choose me over Hyrule..." Midna said, sitting up now.

"I don't think..." Zelda started.

"And what's more is I encouraged his leaving his home! I had not right to take away what the Light Realm needed most: their Hero...their Hope...their Light." Midna said, beginning to sob, and drooping her head onto her chest.

Zelda drooped hers too and looked quite disappointed. However, after a moment of thought, she abruptly lifted her head, placed a determined look on her face, and said, robustly "No more. No more of this beating yourself up for this. I won't hear another word of it!"

"Princess..." Midna said, looking up, a little bit shocked by Zelda's behavior.

"You could never have seen that this would happen! You were doing what was right for all of us by destroying that Mirror, and you know it! The only one who should be blamed for all these recent events, is the man who started it all in the first place! This man you call Mordrid, is the one who should be blamed, not you!" Zelda cried out in fury.

Midna sat there for a few minutes looking awestruck, before regaining her composure, smirking, and replying "You're right...like always. Though I've never seen you so worked up."

"Well, as you know, I always defend the falsely accuse, and seeing as you were accusing yourself, I felt I needed a stronger tone." Zelda said, smiling back at Midna.

"Hm, well...I guess the question now would be...what next?" Midna asked.

Link suddenly stirred in his cot. He opened his eyes, sat up, and looked over at Midna and Zelda. He felt an odd tingling on his hand and looked down at it just in time to see the Triforce insignia on his left hand fade.

"Oh, good, you're alright! Are you well enough to listen?" Zelda asked, watching Link closely.

Link nodded.

"Good. It's best your heard this as well." she said "We've discovered our enemies' motive and how they managed to bring back Ganondorf and, as I'm told, Zant as well."

"That's great! How did you find all that out?" Midna cried joyfully.

"That would have been my contribution." a voice said, and the Sage appeared in the Tent "Pardon my intrusion, but I felt that an explanation would be the very least I could do."

"Yes, there is good and bad to this. The bad is that this is the last Sage in the Light Realm. The good is that he was able to, by going through every last bit of text he could find, encounter how our enemies have returned and what they intend to do." Zelda explained.

"'From your origin, you are born; and so you shall return.' This is an old Hylian proverb that has confused many scholars of high intellect." the Sage began.

"That's a Twilian proverb, too!" Midna said.

"Ah, then I believe that would further prove my theory correct. You see, when we are born, our souls are given certain light affiliations, which are specifically decided from what Realm we are born in. But, as we grow older, and depending on the actions we make in our lives, our souls are more likely to change their light affiliations. We do not know what light affiliations ours or others souls are, but, depending on the actions taken within our lives and the paths we choose to take, we can make accurate guesses.

"Take Ganondorf for instance. He was clearly born in the Light Realm. But, even though he was killed here, he is still alive. Why is this? I believe that since his chosen path has been one of darkness, so must also be his soul. So until we kill him at the right time, he'll keep coming back and back from the darkness.

"So how do we finish him off for good? Simple: defeat him in the Dark Realm!" the Sage concluded.

"Wait, the Dark Realm? You mean the Twilight Realm, right? Ours is the Realm of shadows..." Midna interrupted.

"No. The Dark Realm is a Realm all its own. The Twilight Realm is the Realm in between; the mixture of Light and Dark." the Sage explained "Now, there's another thing. There's another Realm: the Anti Realm, with no light affiliations. Here one is immortal."

Link's eyes widened in horror. If any one of those psychos learned of the Anti Realm...

"I can see the fear in your eyes, Link. If any one of our enemies should learn to harness the Anti Realm's power...we're all doomed." the Sage said, drooping his head.

"Well, that helps!" Midna said happily "Let's get on it!"

"We would, but we're currently unaware of any way of getting to the Dark Realm. We only just learned of its existence. We've tried, but there's just no way..." Zelda said, until a Hylian soldier burst in and interrupted.

"My apologies, Princess, but our scholars have discovered something about the machine that arrived with..." he said, then saw the awoken Hero and the other strange being "...uh, those two."

"It's our Realm transporter; crafted by the Velo tribe of the Twilian Realm...Goddesses, I hope they're alright..." Midna said, gloomily "Anyways, it won't work because it wasn't finished before we were attacked."

"Yes, but our scholars discovered the missing component! Come, quickly!" the soldier said, running out the tent flap.

"You two stay here, and I'll..." Zelda began, but when she turned and saw Link and Midna both hopping off their cots with the simplest ease, and stood ready to follow, she added "...or not..."

The four followed closely behind the Hylian soldier to a large tent which, upon entering, they saw the transporter with the Ordon Sword stuck into it.

"You fools!! What have you done?!" Midna yelled immediately, almost charging the scholars standing around in awe of the machine.

"Wait." the Sage said, holding out his arm to hold her back "Look."

The transporter was glowing brightly, illuminating the sword especially. And then, it went completely black and the cube disappeared, leaving only the sword.

"Great, now can I go knock their heads together for their stupidity?" Midna asked the Sage, obviously not impressed.

"I'd hardly call it stupidity, ma'am. The transporter's power has been transferred to the sword." said one of the scholars "I believe it is yours, yes, Hero?"

Link nodded.

"The Sage brought it back with him, when he returned with Zelda. When we brought that machine in here, the sword leapt from its place on the wall and, without any hand guiding it, save for Destiny's, plunged itself into the block. We watched it for a while and assessed that the machine was transferring its magic into the blade." the scholar explained, as Link picked up the sword that had changed, not only by power, but in physical form as well.

"It is no longer the Ordon Sword. Shall we call it, the Realm Sword?" the Sage said, chuckling.

Link smiled; he liked the idea of that, actually.

"Now we've got everything we need!" Midna said, gleefully, but immediately reverting to asking "Or...well, wait. How does the blade work?"

"Hm...good question. Link, try swinging the sword." the Sage suggested.

Link hefted the sword and swung with all his might. After a few moments...nothing happened.

"Uh-huh...Midna, you try." the Sage said.

"Huh?" Midna asked a little surprised, but Link put it in her hand anyways "Well, if you say so..."

Midna gave the sword a good swing. A sound like tearing cloth could be heard and there was a portal right where Midna had swung.

"Whoa!" one of the scholars shouted in awe "Where does it lead?"

Link nodded at Midna, who nodded back, and the two leapt into the portal without hesitation.

"No! Link! Midna!" Zelda cried, but no sooner had the two left, then they returned through the same portal.

"Yep, it goes straight to the Twilight Realm!" Midna said "Let me guess, the sword opens a portal depending on the light affiliation of the user's soul, yes?"

"So it seems..." the Sage said.

"But, how do we get it to take us to the Dark Realm?" Zelda asked.

"To say honestly, Princess, wouldn't it make more sense to be rid of Ganondorf first?" the Sage asked.

Without warning, a small sucking noise was heard by all, and they turned in the direction of where the portal had been; for now it had disappeared.

Midna was first to react, laughing "Ha! At least we won't have to worry about figuring out how to get rid of the portals!"

"Indeed." Zelda agreed, and said to the Sage, after a second for thought "I think you're right. We should send Zant and Ganondorf to the Dark Realm, and cut off any other way of returning here and the Twilight Realm, save for the sword. When we find someone who will open the way to the Dark Realm for us, then we can go and strike down Ganondorf, Zant, and whoever this Mordrid is, once and for all!"

Everyone stared at Princess Zelda for a moment, surprised by her fiery determination, but they all turned, nodded to each other, and all unanimously came to a conclusion: the time for a counter strike was now.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ganondorf and Zant sat alone in the darkness, waiting.

Finally Ganondorf's temper snapped, and he stood up, and roared "What are we doing, just sitting here?! I had enough of this place after I died! I can't nor won't take this sitting around in this accursed darkness any longer!"

"We both hate it here, Ganondorf. But, Mordrid is probably doing something to help us out. With any luck, he's out there killing Link for us as we speak." Zant said, hopefully "But, who knows? The point is, he wouldn't tell us to wait here without good reason."

"Link...ugh, I'd like to wring that boy's neck myself. But I suppose I would feel just as satisfied to know that he was out of my hair while I ruled Hyrule. It won't be long now before the power of Zelda's part of the Triforce diminishes, leaving her and her resistance force wide open for me to obliterate...then there will be nothing between me and ultimate power over the Light Realm!" Ganondorf said now a much happier person, and sitting back down.

"Yes...I suppose the only thing I'd have to worry about is that meddlesome Princess...after she's gone, or silenced, or whatever, and I have that Twilit Sword in my hands, nothing and no one will stop me." Zant said, now also smiling.

The two were silent a while reveling in how close ultimate victory was.

Zant finally broke the silence, and asked "So, Ganondorf; tell me...why is it so important to you to obtain domination over Hyrule?"

"There have been many like me long before I was even around. They all shared my name, and they all lusted after the same thing I do: power. I know; I've researched this. As long as the Triforce of Power exists, I will continue to reappear in Hylian history, no matter how far apart it might be. It is my destiny, and, no matter what, 'I' will continue to return until I succeed.

"Unfortunately, the same is true of the boy...I do not know if he is aware of it, but he too is continuously reincarnated into the 'Hero'. Not only that, but every time so far...he's won; whether he is called the 'Hero of Time', the 'Four Sword Hero', or, now, the 'Hero of Light'. Every time, I have been defeated." Ganondorf finished.

"Huh...destiny, eh?" Zant said "That's quite a tale, there.

"I suppose I've been questing for my rightful place of power because I feel that those that do have power do not deserve it. I knew Midna long before she was to inherit the throne, and I despised her then, too. She's such a…spoiled brat! Just because she's the sole survivor of the royal house, she thinks she can command everyone! I mean, really! How does someone with such a sarcastic manner, become the ruler of an entire Realm?! She doesn't deserve that throne, because she won't make any difference with it!

"Now, put _me_ in that chair and I'll make some changes that actually make some significant differences!

"Ah, but, anyway, nothing we can do until we are rid of our respective irritations…" Zant concluded, leaning back in his chair.

Someone's footsteps could be heard in the darkness. They had an irritated clanking to them as the owner of the two feet entered.

"Sir, what's going on?" Ganondorf asked, standing up and to attention.

"Not now." Mordrid said, going to his own chair, but standing next to it, as though he were frustrated and trying to calm down.

"What were you doing?" Zant pursued, also standing up.

"He got so lucky…only two more seconds…" Mordrid muttered.

"What?! I hope you don't mean Link!" Ganondorf yelled.

"It's no business of yours!" Mordrid yelled back.

"They're still alive?" Zant asked, incredulously "At least tell us you got the key to the Anti Realm?"

"You both want to know what happened." Mordrid said "Fine, I'll tell you what happened. They used the Realm transporter to escape from my clutches when they were mere inches away! He got away by pure luck! It was no fault of mine! If that accursed Velo chieftain hadn't jumped me I'm sure I would've had them…"

They all fell silent for a moment.

Ganondorf's rage, however, was building. Circumstantial or not, this had been the second time Mordrid had failed at acquiring or destroying certain important matters when they were easy pickings. Finally, he could bear it no longer. He pulled back, and let loose with an all out punch in Mordrid's direction, yelling loudly.

Naturally, Mordrid was too quick for such a reckless attack. He vanished before Ganondorf's punch was able to connect, and reappeared behind him, taking his dark sword from the confines of his robes and pointing it at his foe's back.

"Make another move, and I stab." Mordrid said, calmly "You will die here."

"I'm sick of this. I'm tired of being told to wait here in this darkness. I'm tired of you having such a small and easy task and failing it pathetically." Ganondorf said quietly.

"Just remember…I am the reason you are alive." Mordrid said, backing off.

No one said anything for a long time.

At last Mordrid said "I don't know where they are now, so I want you to go to your respective Realms and keep an eye out for them. Use any force necessary to kill them and get the Realm transporter. Go now."

Zant and Ganondorf left without a word, leaving Mordrid alone.

"Where is he? Where is Niyyte?" Mordrid called out into the darkness after a while.

Eerie, high-pitched noises echoed through the darkness a few moments, and then stopped.

"Never mind why, just tell me!" Mordrid yelled back.

The eerie sounds responded.

"What do you mean, you don't know?! What, did he just disappear?!" Mordrid yelled again.

The voices did not respond.

"Why do you side with him? I'm the one who controls you!"

A small noise called out, and the others made angry sounds, as if to silence the first one.

"What? What did you say?" Mordrid asked, now very interested.

No response.

"If what you say is true...then I have even more reason to kill him. I don't need another searching for my place of power. But, not only that, but I also have that much more to use against him…hm…you have done well, my minions. I thank you." Mordrid said.

He walked to his chair and sat down.

"I suppose it's only a matter of time, then. Make sure you keep me updated. You know what the consequences will be, if I find out you've lied." Mordrid said, and the dark creatures that he controlled left again through each of the Realm Mirrors on each side of Mordrid's chair.

For he was the ruler here, and he would not be defied…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Link, Midna, and Zelda stood around a table, surrounded by Zelda's specially trained soldiers, discussing the main tactics of the battle. Link wasn't really paying attention; his mind was wondering, trying to remember how he had defeated Ganondorf last time. It hadn't been easy...Link had gotten himself knocked around quite a bit then...

"...and Link." Zelda said, returning Link to the present "Remember, when we get into the courtyard, head straight for the throne room. You and Midna go, and don't look back."

Link and Midna exchanged looks, and Midna translated "Zelda, I think you ought to be there, when the evil in your kingdom is defeated. You were last time, and, who knows? We could end up needing your help."

"Yes, I was there last time. But last time, I didn't have an army to command." Zelda said, smiling.

"But what if something happens to you?" Midna asked, sounding very concerned.

Zelda waited a moment before answering "Too many times, I've had to stand by and watch the very castle I ruled from crumble in the hands of dark powers. Too many times, I've been kidnapped so that I could not help. I refuse to stand by and watch my kingdom collapse yet again; not when I could do something about it!"

Midna, though obviously still concerned, did not pursue the matter.

So they continued and finished the last of the plan, and set off for the castle immediately.

Ganondorf stood atop the castle Hyrule, awaiting his scouting party to return from having looked for Zelda's hidden organization. His darkness was slowly consuming the rest of Hyrule, and soon it would be too much for either Zelda or her Triforce of Wisdom to take. It was only a matter of time before...

'Wait' Ganondorf thought.

Looking out at one hill, Ganondorf could see something very strange. At first it was small, but, bit by bit, it began to grow. It was light.

Ganondorf's eyes widened in fear. For when the light expanded to its fullest, Ganondorf saw, right in the middle of the light, Link; riding Epona and holding up the Master Sword for all eyes to see. Next to him was Zelda and on his other side was the Twilian Princess, Midna. These three charged forward, followed by the army that Ganondorf had feared would be back for him.

However, Ganondorf did not let this faze him for long. He knew he would never truly die in this Realm. He calmly walked back into the castle, and prepared his own army for the epic battle that was slowly making its way to the castle.

Link rode with the Master Sword in his left hand, and Epona's reigns in the other. The castle was a few yards away, and Zelda and Midna rode only a little bit behind. However, after a moment, Link heard a cry of distress behind him, and he turned to his right.

Riding the strange bluish colored boar beast from before, was Bulblin. Behind him was his own army of swordsmen and archers, also riding the strange boar-like creatures.

Link's eyes widened at the sight of all this.

"What a coincidence! We both decided to strike at once! This couldn't have worked out any better!" Bulblin called out to Link "Ha ha! Look out, Ganondorf! Bulblin's back!"

With that, King Bulblin and his army charged ahead of Zelda's. The locked wooden door into the Castle Town never stood a chance against his might, and his soldiers followed close behind.

Midna rode up next to Link and said, with a huge grin "That guy never ceases to amaze me."

Zelda came up to Link's other side and said "Remember, Link. Go straight to the throne room and destroy Ganondorf!"

Link nodded, and leaned forward to make Epona go at maximum speed.

At last, the three arrived within the walls of the Castle Town, yet all was quiet.

"He's probably left the town alone, since no one is here. He's probably massing his army in the courtyard. Keep your guards up." Zelda warned, and they worked their way to the courtyard gate.

However, when they arrived, they found Bulblin and his army standing by at the door.

When he realized that the others had arrived, Bulblin said "This door will not open. Our mere brute force isn't enough. Some higher power is keeping it locked tight."

But, at that exact moment, the doors opened, and a wave of dark creatures descended upon them. The battle had now begun.

Bulblin's army was swarmed first, as they were the closest to the gate. Fiery arrows shot off in all directions, as Bulblin's archers tried to fend off the creatures. Cries both of death and of the thrill of the fight could be heard from Bulblin's impressive army.

Zelda called out for her soldiers to charge in and help them. She too, drew the Royal Sword, and charged headlong into the fray.

Link and Midna turned and smiled at each other. It was time to show Zelda and Ganondorf their newly learned fighting technique. They took the other's hands, and broke into the familiar high-speed of the Velo tribe.

The dark creatures began to disappear at a steady, but continuous, rate.

"W-what?" Zelda asked quietly to herself, taking notice of this sudden elimination of enemies.

Soon there were enough of them eliminated to have made a little path up to the castle doors through the mass of foes. At the other end, Zelda spied Link and  
Midna waving to her to follow them.

Zelda smiled and started toward them, but at that exact moment a horde of the black things leapt at her and she was lost from Link and Midna's view.

The two started off to help Zelda, but the door of the castle opened then, and two strong arms shot out, grabbed the two by the collar, and dragged them inside.

Ganondorf flung Link and Midna inside the castle and they slid to the other side of the antechamber, and hit the wall. Midna, having hit her head, fell unconscious, but Link however, was able to recover quickly.

"Hello, Link." Ganondorf said, smiling.

Without responding, or waiting, Link rushed Ganondorf. However, Ganondorf merely drew his sword and deflected...

Nothing.

"What?!" Ganondorf cried out. He could've sworn Link was just in front of him a solitary moment ago.

Before he could have much time to speculate, Link appeared behind him and laid his foot into Ganondorf's back, sending him flying through the room. The dust settled, after Ganondorf's unfortunate meeting with the wall, and yet, he stood there, laughing.

"I don't remember you having THAT move amidst your wide array of talents!" Ganondorf said, a dark glow beginning to surround him "Perhaps you might actually keep up this time."

Ganondorf slowly began to transform into the boar-like beast that Link recognize from their last encounter. When his transformation was complete, Ganon roared loudly, to make sure Link feared him in his final breath, after Ganon was finished with him.

Link, however, hardly batted an eye, and the Triforce of Courage glowed brightly on his left hand. In a moment he was gone, and Ganon disappeared in a dark aura of his own.

Midna awoke in the now empty room, her head aching terribly. She looked around to see where Link had gone, to see if he was safe, but discovered that she was quite alone. She tentatively stood up, but was knocked back down immediately by a massive seizure in the ground. When her sight returned, she saw Link and Ganon locked, sword-to-horn.

"Face it boy..." Ganondorf's voice echoed throughout the room "You don't have the Triforce of Power. So how..."

The beast lowered its head.

"...do you expect..."

Link's sword moved slightly.

"TO BEAT ME?!" Ganondorf's voice roared out like an explosion, as the beast's head threw Link through the castle wall.

"Link!" Midna cried.

"And as for you..." Ganondorf's voice said, as the beast slid its foot in place, preparing to charge. Without warning, the beast blasted toward the Princess with all its might.

A tremendous clang could be heard and there was Midna, on Ganon's back, the Twilian Sword stuck, point-down, into the beast's filthy hide.

Immediately, Midna began an incantation "By the power of the Twili, the key, the Twilian Sword, will return you to your true form!"

The beast gave a final roar and began to return into the form of the hate-filled man known as Ganondorf. Midna, sword in hand, fell behind him.

Ganondorf picked himself up and said "Well, that was short-lived. You will pay for that, Twilian."

His sword was out and headed directly for Midna's heart before she could react, yet something repelled Ganondorf, sending him sliding backward on his knee.

In the hole Link had left when he was smashed through the wall, stood Zelda, a bow in her hand with an arrow composed of light notched and ready to be fired.

"Just try it, Ganondorf!" she yelled, pulling the arrow taut, and pointing it directly at him.

Ganondorf got up, smiled, and raised his palm to face Midna, and fired a ball of dark energy directly at her. Zelda turned and shot the ball, causing it to explode.

"Too bad Ganon-" Zelda started, but realizing, as she turned back to face Ganondorf, that she had been fooled. Another dark ball of energy flew toward her and hit her, sending her flying backward through the hole.

"Now then, if there'll be no further interruptions..." Ganondorf said, smiling and turning to face Midna "You shall now pay Twi-"

And then Bulblin, with Link's arm held in one of his tubby green hands, and the reigns of his boar-like steed in the other, charged at Ganondorf, yelling like a true warrior.

Ganondorf's eyes bulged, but more in annoyance than fear. As King Bulblin came at him, Ganondorf side-stepped the beast, grabbed its back leg, and swung the beast out a nearby stained-glass window. Though Bulblin and his steed were no longer involved in the battle, their mission had been a success.

Link fell next to Midna, standing ready to fight.

"Goddesses! Don't you people ever give up?!" Ganondorf roared, drawing his sword.

Link and Midna drew their swords and broke into high-speed.

"Oh, very well. If you insist..." Ganondorf said, also breaking into high-speed. He had learned this trait from Mordrid, having heard that Link had learned and mastered it; it had been a requirement that Ganondorf and Zant learn it as well, lest they should ever be required to fight one-on-one with Link.

The room appeared empty for a moment, until a clamorous clash of metal was heard and sparks appeared where the three swords had clashed.

"And now..." Ganondorf said, clearly losing his mind a little bit at a time by the look on his face "We begin!"

Indeed, the true intensity of the battle was to begin here. The three combatants flew through the air, clashing swords as often as possible. Ganondorf was particularly ruthless, as he delivered kicks and punches as well as sword blows. Walls cracked, doors blew off their hinges, and the battle carried on to various rooms of the castle, even outside the castle.

At one point Ganondorf was sent flying out the window of one of the towers, and Link followed him out, smashing Ganondorf into the side of the tower, standing on his back as though Ganondorf were a frozen leaf on a snowy mountainside Link remembered in his previous adventure. Ganondorf, however, obviously, was not so keen on the idea.

So, Ganondorf grabbed Link's leg and threw him into the wall, which exploded, sending Link sliding across a banquet table within. Midna appeared on his right, helping Link up to his feet.

"Is it just me, or do you think we did better when we fought together?" Midna asked, smirking at him.

Link chuckled softly and nodded. He pulled his shield off his back with his right hand.

"Wait...what are you doing?" Midna asked, holding out her left hand to him. With Link's hands full, how would they fight together?

Link held up his index finger, as though to say "Just a second."

Ganondorf finally appeared in the hole through which Link had entered. However, he didn't get so much as a glance inside before Link's shield came and collided into his face. He reeled for a moment, but recovered quickly, looking at what fell from his face, into his hands.

"Your shield? Not that I mind, save for the fact you hit me in the face with it, but, I have to ask...wh-" Ganondorf asked, looking up at the two.

They were holding each other's hand. In Link's face was what Ganondorf recognized as a look of being insane; a look that he himself had found he wore more and more all the time. Any other bystander would tell you that it was the look of someone who wished to put an end irritating, yet dangerous problem.

The fighting continued all the way up to the throne room. Ganondorf had disappeared after some time, and his gruff, psychotic laughter led them all the way up to the throne room.

When they entered, Link and Midna found Ganondorf standing, staring up at the statue of the three Goddesses, swirling around the Triforce, his back to them both.

"How many..." Ganondorf began "How many times have I been put through this? It's always the same thing; capture the Princess, wait for the Hero, fight him, and lose. I can't imagine how many times I've been through this situation." he looked at his hand, the Triforce of Power glowing brightly on it "And even through all of that, I still manage to come back, just as ready to fight you as ever. Throughout this time, I'd always wondered what the catch was to this...always coming back to try and defeat you, and never truly dying..." he finally turned and faced them, his eyes were closed "I always HAD wondered. But now, I know. I know now what it is I've been losing all this time..." he paused for a few moments, before opening his eyes wide and bulging, drawing two swords from nowhere, and roaring "MY SANITY!"

And with that, Ganondorf lunged at them with newfound strength and endurance. He even looked slightly different. However, before he could reach them, a light shot between Link and Midna and hit Ganondorf. Normally, this kind of a direct blow would have gravely wounded the man, but, with his senses all completely lost, it simply stunned and even seemed to annoy him.

"Now!" Zelda cried, collapsing to her knees.

Link understood. He walked up, alone, to his hated enemy and stared him in the eyes for a moment. Ganondorf stared loathingly back at him. Link scowled, pulled the Master Sword back and stabbed him straight through his chest.

Ganondorf didn't even give a gasp. He simply dissolved into the darkness.

"Link!" Zelda cried, Midna now beside her, helping her try to stand up "Behind the throne! Quickly!"

Link nodded and sheathed the Master Sword, drawing the Realm Sword instead. Behind the throne, Link found a Mirror that looked very much like the Mirror of Twilight. He looked into it for a minute. If they destroyed this...were they not also destroying their only chance of getting into the Dark Realm? Wasn't there another way?

"Link? What are you waiting for? Destroy that thing!" Midna yelled from across the room.

Not time to hesitate. Link decided he'd rather get rid of Ganondorf from this Realm forever than stand around thinking about it. He pulled the Realm Sword back, just as he had before he stabbed Ganondorf for the second time, and plunged the sword into the Mirror's depths. The Mirror emitted flashes of lightning, cracked, and then exploded in a mass of shards.

Link strode back to Midna, who had Zelda's arm draped across her shoulder. He nodded at them both, and they nodded back.

"One down..." Midna said, grinning.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Midna and Link sat outside the medic tent and awaited the Sage's return. Zelda had passed out on the way back to her camp, and was immediately rushed to the tent. The Sage took her into the tent, saying that he would do what he could with the magic he possessed, and asked that Link and Midna wait for him outside.

Now they both sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, but both wishing for Zelda's sage return to health.

At long last, the Sage exited the tent. He stood there for a moment, as if in thought. Link and Midna both stood immediately as they saw him.

"How is she?" Midna asked.

The Sage brought up his palms and said "She'll be fine. Fortunately the Triforce of Wisdom was able to ward off most of the full potency of the Dark magic that Ganondorf attacked her with. A few Light spells here and there, and she'll be back to her old self very soon. It will take a few days for her to fully recover however, so it is in my opinion that you two head out for the Twilight Realm as soon as possible and take care of things there. I'll stay here, take care of Zelda, and see to finding a way into the Dark Realm."

"Well, I'm glad to hear she's alright, though I would've liked to talk to her before we left…" Midna said.

"I'm sorry, but that's out of the question, presently." the Sage said, sadly "However, I believe she should be well enough by the time you two return here."

Midna, though slightly disappointed, turned to Link and gave him a half-smile "Well then, Link, how about it; ready to go back to the Twilight Realm…again?"

Link nodded, and handed Midna the Realm Sword. She took it from him and held it for a moment; then she swung it and a portal opened to the Twilight Realm.

"This is so wonderful, Link." Midna said, staring into the portal "Never again will you and I be separated by a Mirror…"

Link nodded and made an approving sound. He took the Realm Sword from Midna, tucked it away and headed into the portal, with Midna following close behind.

After a moment, the portal disappeared, leaving the Sage there alone in front of the tent.

"The Legendary Hero…once known as the Hero of Time…" the Sage mused to himself "Now he has become the Hero of Realms…I ought to be documenting this…"

The Sage shrugged, then re-entered the tent.

Link and Midna once again stepped upon the Twilian ground. The portal disappeared behind them, and when the two turned away from it, they both gasped at what they saw.

Before them stood what was the Palace of Twilight. However, this time the Palace had taken on an entirely new form that neither Link nor Midna recognized from when Midna or Zant had been in power. It looked darker, if that was possible, and more threatening along with just looking overall different than it had.

"Zant…you have ruined my Palace for the last time…" Midna growled. She ran for the door.

Link hurried after her, drawing the Master Sword, which was still infused with the power of the Sols from his last adventure.

When they reached the doors, they each helped the other get them open, and entered. They were both surprised to find that they were not immediately attacked when they entered. In fact, it all seemed rather quiet. Before them was a corridor, and at the end was a fork that split two ways; to the left and to the right.

"What is this, Zant; a maze?" Midna said aloud "I guess we'll play his game for now…then he'll have to play ours, right, Link?"

Link nodded.

Midna smiled at him and walked to the intersection of the fork "So how do you suppose we-"

At that precise moment, something big and dark swooped passed, and Midna was gone. Link, quite worried about her, ran to the intersection and looked left and right, but saw nothing. When he turned back to where he had come from, a massive, horrifying dark creature stood, Midna in its grasp and blocking his only exit.

A strange form of Zant appeared and Link recognized it as the Phantom Zant. It remained hovering over the dark beast.

"Well, well, well. Here you are again, Hero. I must say I'm rather tired of seeing your face here time and time again." Zant said "But, rather than toy with you myself, I have decided to take the liberty of commanding my new 'council' to deal with you, instead."

"What?! You monster!" Midna cried, struggling to free herself from the dark claws that held her tightly.

"Oh, and of course, the dear Princess; I've made special arrangements for you…while the council deals with your precious Hero; I will honor myself with your death personally." Zant said, his helmet head turning toward her "And I promise to make it last…perhaps over the course of this coming week…"

A massive blast connected on Zant and his apparition was no more. Link put away his bow and bomb arrows, still bearing the furious look on his face.

"I see you're not interested in talking…" Zant's voice echoed through the hall "Very well, we'll begin the challenge. There are six council members including the one you see before you, within my labyrinth. Seeing as you wield the Twilit Sword, you will be able to restore them to their true form. In order to make sure it is not done so easily, I have ordered them to attack you without hesitation. Along with this, the floor of the labyrinth will disappear in exactly five minutes, plunging you and any of the council into a pit, where you will meet your decisive end.

"But don't worry, Princess. I am a man of my word. I'll be waiting for you…" Zant finished.

The walls suddenly lit up with spidery blue lights that began a clock starting from five and began counting down, swiftly.

"Link!" Midna yelled. She'd materialized the Twilit Sword which, without any free hands to catch it, fell to the floor with a clatter.

Link ran to the sword, but the massive dark creature stepped on it and roared in Link's face. Not shocked or worried, Link pulled out his bow without skipping a beat and shot a bomb arrow in the beast's face. The creature reeled and took its foot off the sword. Link grabbed the sword and leapt at the beast, plunging the Twilit Sword into the thing's chest. He leapt back and the creature slowly dissolved into one of the council members Link remembered from the first time he'd met them.

The ancient Twilian stood up "Thank you both. I must say I-"

"No time, Helryius! We have to save the others!" Midna said, getting up after having fallen to the floor from the dark creature's great fists "Let's go, Link!"

Link handed Midna the sword, and they took their typical hand-in-hand fighting position and broke into high-speed and began to search for the other five Twilian Council members. They didn't find any more until the clock hit four and a half minutes left, when they encountered an even more mangled-looking creature charged them dangerously.

Link stopped and stood in front of the beast unflinchingly, even when the beast stopped in front of him and lifted a massive fist above him. It was about to throw the fist down when it stopped and began dissolving. When it finished, there lay Perius, and behind him stood Midna, who waved to Link to follow her.

Again, the two set out, turning left and right, right and left, to find the other Twilians. The clock read three minutes, forty-seven seconds left, before they encountered two of the changed council who charged the pair from opposite sides. Link and Midna jumped in time for the two dark beings to slam into each other and fall to the floor, leaving them open to Midna's restoration and returning them to their true forms; Dirkus and Teidon.

"Only two more…I hope we make it…" Midna said, sadly. She couldn't bear to think what would happen if they didn't find them all in time…

Even worse, the next two weren't anywhere near as easy to find as the other four had been. Midna and Link took all the way up to two minutes left before finding another council beast. This one was locked in a cage; out of reach of Midna's Twilit Sword. Link, however, spied a padlock on the cage, and launched a bomb arrow at it, blasting the cage door open. Midna followed up by throwing the sword into the dust cloud.

When the dust settled, Naydin sat in the cage, coughing.

"Just one more…" Midna said, turning to launch into high-speed.

"Wait!" Naydin said, standing up and pointing in the opposite direction "The middle of the labyrinth is that way! That's where they're holding the last council member!"

Midna and Link blasted off in that direction. The clock was down to one minute when Link and Midna came to the final dark creature.

"Sylvii…the youngest member…don't let your guard down now, Link." Midna said.

The two were just about to break into high-speed again when the floor around the creature crumbled. The clock still showed thirty seconds left.

"It's happening already! Link; shoot the Twilit Sword at it!" Midna yelled, handing Link the sword.

Link took the sword, notched it in his bow awkwardly, and fired directly at Sylvii. It landed in the beast with a thunk that echoed around the entire chamber. The clocks along the walls stopped at seven seconds left, and then, the walls themselves began to descend into the floor. The room had morphed so that there was just a large empty room that they all stood in. On the back wall was a balcony, and on that balcony, was Zant.

"Well, well…I never thought for a minute that you'd all survive that." Zant said, as the wall just under the balcony began to disappear, releasing an even more massive, dark creature "Oh, by the way…you missed one…any guesses? Anyone?"

The creature roared ferociously and slammed the ground with his fists.

"No one? Come, on he gave you a hint…" Zant asked "Disappointing…I'm rather sad that you wouldn't recognize the captain of your own army…"

"Riktor…" Midna said, quietly "What's happened to you?"

Link growled, and leapt for Zant. However, Riktor's bestial form grabbed Link out of the air, and slammed him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Ah, ah, ah…finish what you have on your plate, and then you can have more…" Zant chuckled, then looked over the balcony "Oh, he's already unconscious…never mind."

"Zant!" Midna yelled loudly "There's someone you're forgetting about!"

Midna reached into her robe, and took out the Fused Shadow parts, which attached themselves to her head soon after. She slowly began to change into a gigantic spider-like creature.

"Excellent…" Perius said, standing with the other council members a ways away from the battle.

"What do you mean 'excellent'?! She's letting the power of shadow consume her! Now she'll just end up killing Riktor!" Helryius said, incredulously.

"No, the Twilit Spear she wields bears the same properties as the Twilit Sword. Riktor will be returned to his true form, and Zant won't stand a chance to her power then!" Perius explained.

"Not so fast, Princess…you'd be surprised at what kinds of new powers I possess…" Zant said, leaping from his spot on the balcony and into Riktor's odd, dark form.

Riktor slowly changed as well until he wasn't even Riktor at all, but rather, he became Zant. But it wasn't just Zant; it was an incredibly large Zant.

"Now then…" he said, the helmet collapsing into his suit mechanically as he drew two swords "Let's do this correctly…"

Midna and Zant connected over-sized-sword to Twilit Spear, again and again with a resounding sound each time.

"So…now that Zant has taken control of Riktor's body…" Teidon mused "How is Midna going to return Riktor back to normal?"

"Well…if what I hope to be true is in fact correct, then perhaps the Twilit Spear will purge Zant from his body as he returns to normal…" Perius explained.

"And if that's not the case?" Dirkus asked.

"Then may the Goddesses be with Riktor…" Perius concluded, solemnly bowing his head.

Midna and Zant continued fighting, with increasing intensity.

"Come now, Princess…" Zant said "Without your brother or your Hero, you are useless."

Midna could not verbally respond in her present form, but the Twilit Spider did retaliate by hefting the Spear over its head, ready to strike. She brought it down with great force where Zant stood…or rather, where he had been standing.

Zant reappeared behind Midna, and pinned her against the wall.

"I must say, Princess…the thought of simply killing you right away is tempting…" Zant said "Rather than do it slowly…because in that case, I'd never have to worry about another incompetent Twilian taking control of this Realm…at least there would be a true leader; one who would make an actual difference in this Realm…"

While Zant went on and on about his ascension to power, Midna worked one of her spider-like tentacles to the Twilit Spear, and worked it out of the ground.

"So, as you can see, my dear; I will-" Zant was very nearly finished with his monologue, before Midna stabbed him in the back with the Spear.

Zant cried out loudly and, after a minute, an explosion of darkness blasted in Midna's face. The kickback was so powerful, Midna was knocked back into the wall, causing the Fused Shadows to break apart into their four parts and return Midna to her normal form. She fell, unconscious, and the Fused Shadow parts fell around her.

Zant, however, fell next to the newly restored Riktor, who also lay unconscious on the floor. Zant's face, seeing Riktor, grew furious.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I should be the new ruler here?! It is my destiny to control all things in this Realm! You! You!" he roared, in a confused fury, returning his swords to his hands "I am going to MURDER the both of you! Starting with YOU, foolish, incompetent Princess!"

Zant rushed to where Midna lay and raised one sword over her limp body. A tremendous clang shook the room, and there stood Niyyte, in a sword-lock with Zant.

"It's you…" Zant said "Mordrid has been looking for you…"

"I'm sure." Niyyte answered, brusquely.

"He's offering a tremendous award for you…dead or alive…" Zant said "I'm no bounty hunter, but seeing as though you're in my way and that I'm probably going to end up killing you anyway, I suppose getting a little something on the side couldn't hurt…"

"Shut up." Niyyte said, drawing a small knife from his belt with a free hand, and thrusting it into Zant's chest, before jumping back away from him.

Zant merely stood there for a few seconds. In a final psychotic act, he jumped around the room a few times before finally falling over and collapsing on the floor, where he dissolved into a dark cloud, as Ganondorf had in the Light Realm.

A few feet away, Link stirred on the floor, and slowly climbed up onto his knees.

"Link! Are you alright?" Niyyte called, running over to the green-clad Light dweller.

Link looked up at Niyyte and nodded, failing to disguise a surprised look at Niyyte's presence. Link looked around the room, as if looking for something.

"Looking for Zant?" Niyyte asked "Don't bother, I finished him. Midna did all she could; she's over there, unconscious."

Niyyte pointed to the other side of the large room where Midna lay, and turned again to face Link.

"But, listen, you need to get rid of the Mirror…now! We don't want Zant to be able to get back here again, because he'll only get stronger. The Mirror should be up on the balcony; you know what to do." Niyyte said, pointing up to the balcony.

Link looked up at the balcony and nodded. He stood all the way up, broke into high-speed, and leapt for it. He found the Mirror standing there a little ways toward the back of the balcony.

'Never again will you and I be separated by a Mirror…' Midna's voice echoed through Link's head.

Link certainly hoped not. He withdrew the Realm Sword and thrust the sword into the Mirror. Once again, the Mirror flashed, crackled with energy, and exploded into a mass of shards, and was gone.

When Link came down from the balcony, he found Niyyte helping Midna, now conscious, back up on her feet.

"Hey, Link…is everything okay?" she asked, sheepishly.

Link nodded, but retained his concerned look.

"She'll be alright, Link. She's part of the Twilight Royalty, and they've been using the Fused Shadows for hundreds of years." Niyyte said, smiling proudly at Midna.

Midna laughed and said "Niyyte you talk about the Twilight Royalty as though you're not a part of it!"

Niyyte's smile faded almost instantly and he lowered his head "That's actually one reason I came back, Midna. I wanted to tell you something I've learned…something about me…that I didn't know before…"

"What are you talking about?" Midna asked.

"I'm not really your brother, Midna." Niyyte said, looking up with an intense look on his face "I am a descendent of the Dark Realm!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Link and Midna stood staring silently at Niyyte. After a minute, Midna burst out laughing.

"I get it!" she cried between bouts of laughter "This is a really sick and twisted joke, isn't it?"

Niyyte glared "No...I…"

"Then where did you hear this?" Midna said, suddenly fierce.

"Well…I…I've recently encountered Mordrid again and…"

Mordrid watched as the Shadow Creatures he'd made by taking control of the souls of the Shadow Denizens left through the Mirrors to Light and Twilight.

When they had all left, Mordrid leaned back in his 'throne'. Without warning, a sharp weapon fitted itself on Mordrid's neck.

"Ah. There you are, Niyyte. We were just finished talking about you…" Mordrid said, sounding quite calm for someone with a knife on their neck.

"Shut up. I want answers." Niyyte barked "What did you do to me? Why can I manipulate the Darkness like this?"

"I did nothing to you; dear boy…Darkness is a very unique source of power. It grants those who dedicate their lives to its advancement the power to do so. That means anything: teleportation between Realms, easily obtained armies, things like that…" Mordrid answered, still unafraid of the knife pressed against his neck.

"I am Twilian Royalty! Until your appearance, I had never even HEARD of the Dark Realm!" Niyyte yelled.

"That is because your foolish family sought to save you from an untimely conclusion." Mordrid answered "They transported you away somewhere, anywhere but here, in a small basket, with a slip of paper with your name on it. The Royal Twilian family then adopted you, and accepted you as their own."

It was a few moments before Niyyte answered "You're lying!"

Mordrid snorted ironically "I'm afraid I'm not. I'd spent so many years searching for you, knowing that if I let you get old enough, you'd be a particularly large kink in my plans. Fortunately for me, your thoughtless adopted parents gave you the same name I knew to look for, making you easy to find as soon as I realized the Twilight Realm really existed…

"But I see you've learned the powers of Darkness. I'd hoped to put an end to your life before now, but here is that nifty expression…" Mordrid said, standing up suddenly.

However, when he turned around, Mordrid did not see Niyyte. Niyyte had disappeared.

"That nifty expression…" Mordrid repeated, less enthusiastically this time "There's no time…like the present."

Midna sat thinking about Niyyte's story for a long time after he'd finished. It was hard to that after all the years she'd known him; Niyyte wasn't even really her true brother.

"Think about it, Midna." Niyyte said "It makes sense. I don't look the same as you or any of the other Twilians, and my tastes have always been significantly different than yours…right?"

Midna appeared as though she did not hear him.

"Midna, please say something…" Niyyte said.

Midna finally looked up at Niyyte and responded "So…you and I aren't related at all?"

"No. I'm afraid we aren't." Niyyte said blankly "Are you going to be alright, Midna?"

"I guess so…" she said, sitting with her knees up to her chin and staring off into space "It's just that…now that we know where you're truly from and seeing as the Dark Realm has done nothing but cause us problems; how can we be sure that you're not secretly a part of all that's happening to us? Where were you when Zant fell?"

Niyyte sighed heavily and said "I was afraid this might come up, but I may as well tell you now…

"You see, Midna, when Zant took over the Twilight Realm, I was under the impression that you were dead. When Zant found me, he confirmed my worst fear…"

"I saw to her destruction myself. There is nothing left for you here. I feel like I am being quite fair in allowing you the chance to leave this place with your life, Niyyte." Zant said.

'This is where I saw my chance.'

"No." Niyyte responded, kneeling on the ground, his eyes still full of tears for his lost sister.

"What?" Zant asked, incredulously.

"I'll join with you…" Niyyte said, quietly.

'It was at this point I began my plans of vengeance…I would get as close to Zant as possible, then I would exact my revenge on Zant…Midna and all the rest of my family…he would pay for their lives…'

"Huh…I wouldn't have expected you to suddenly join up with me…" Zant replied "However, it would probably be good for the Twilians to see someone they recognize still in some sort of power. Very well, I accept your offer."

"Obviously, when Zant was destroyed I found out the truth…you were alive. You can understand what kind of position I was in…with Zant's idea, I was paraded around as an icon that his new reign was still being run with someone recognizable. There was no way I would be able to show my face in the Twilight Realm again, after Zant's destruction, until I found some way to clear my name. Then I learned about Mordrid…

"I still had a few friends in the Twilight Realm that believed me. They gave me information on what was happening, from time to time. But, one day, one of them went missing, and no one seemed to know where he'd gone. It wasn't long after that when Mordrid found me…

"I was kept in his captivity for quite a while. When I learned later that he'd brought Zant back, not only from death, but into the Twilight Realm again, I not only saw my chance to reclaim my broken name; I saw a new threat rising, and swore at that point that I'd do everything in my power to stop Mordrid.

"So, instead of setting out to find you, Midna, I became obsessed with trying to find Mordrid and finish him myself. I went so far as to dress as he did, to see what kind of reaction I would receive out of people I encountered; even finding and challenging Link after a while.

"However, before long, I realized I had unusual powers over the Darkness. At one point, I almost went too far with my power. I finally did get around to confronting Mordrid, having learned of his position, and asked about why, being a Twilian or so I thought, I had this power.

"It was then he told me of my true nature…how I truly am a denizen of the Dark. For some reason, it was only at that point that I realized what I was doing, and what I should have been doing: looking for you, Midna…" Niyyte concluded, bringing his head up to look at Link and Midna "I'm so sorry…especially to you, Midna. I should've found you sooner…I just…didn't want to face you after having brought such shame to our family…"

Midna stood there, looking down at her brother. Tears slid down from her eyes, and all the way down her face.

"Niyyte…" Midna choked "I'm sorry I ever doubted you…"

Midna sank down to Niyyte, who sat on the floor, and embraced him. The two remained that way for some time, before releasing each other.

Midna sniffed, wiped a few tears from her eyes, and said "Alright. I guess we better get moving on, huh?"

"Well, yes. There are a few things you two need to know about the Dark Realm first, however." Niyyte said, standing up and helping Midna to her feet "There is a saying for those not accustomed to the Dark Realm: 'You must learn to see without your eyes'."

The three were silent for a moment.

"'See without your eyes'?" Midna said, finally "How does THAT make sense?"

"I don't know. However, we'll need to understand it; otherwise you guys will just end up running into each other and various other things in the Darkness. It's too dangerous for me to guide you, and besides; leading two blind people through a Realm would mean Mordrid would probably end up killing you both right under my nose." Niyyte explained.

They sat in silence and thought for a while. Link thought as hard as he could…'See without your eyes'…what could that possibly mean?

Suddenly, Midna gasped loudly and said "I have an idea!"

She withdrew a black and orange stone from her cloak.

"Remember this Link?" Midna asked, turning to him and finding a strange look on his face "Of course…how could you forget?"

"Uh…what is that, exactly?" Niyyte asked.

"This is what Zant used to change Link into his wolf form. The form he was in when we met…" Midna said, looking at Link as though reliving the moment.

"Well, pardon my asking, but how exactly will becoming a wolf help in getting through the Dark Realm?" Niyyte asked.

"Simply; whenever there was a place that we could not see, Link was able to use his senses as a wolf to get us through there." Midna said "This should just be the same thing. No problem."

"Alright, well, go with what works I suppose…" Niyyte said, standing up "Well, Link; let's have that sword."

Link took out the Realm Sword and looked over at Midna. Midna smiled at him and nodded, affirming once and for all that, no matter what he may have done; Midna trusted Niyyte with all her being. Link handed the sword to Niyyte.

"Just a thought…" Niyyte said, looking at the sword "How else would you two get to the Dark Realm without me?"

Midna and Link looked at each other and shrugged.

"I dunno…I guess we're glad to have you on our side after all, Niyyte." Midna said, smiling.

"That's kind of what I thought…" Niyyte said, smirking. He swung the sword and a dark, sinister looking portal opened in its wake.

"Whoa. That portal's a lot creepier looking than the other one…" Midna said.

"I know. I don't know if that's Mordrid's presence in the Dark Realm, or just the Realm itself…" Niyyte said "Either way, I don't like the look of it. But, we don't have a choice. It's do-or-die time; you guys ready?"

Niyyte leapt into the portal, and Link and Midna turned and nodded to each other before leaping in themselves. The portal then disappeared.

The Twilian Council stood, having watched all this, across the room next to the fallen Riktor, who awoke and groggily sat up from the floor.

"Where am I…?" he asked "Did I miss something?"

The Council looked at him, sighed, and shook their heads.

Niyyte, Link, and Midna fell on the ground.

"Wow, Niyyte. You weren't kidding. This place is darker than any cave we went in when I was traveling with Link…" Midna said, in the dark "Where are you, Link?"

The two groped around in the darkness for a while before finding each other. Midna passed the stone into Link's hand.

Link suddenly felt himself fall to his hands and knees. He cried out a second, for it had been some time since he last transformed into this figure, and when he opened his eyes and focused his senses, he almost cried out again because of what he saw.

It was a wasteland. Buildings, half-destroyed, lay scattered like so many shattered drinking glasses. It was the look of a utopia demolished.

In a place like this, the look of bodies lying dead and bleeding on the ground would be a disturbing sight. This was not the case, however. In fact, it was quite the opposite; the fact that there were no bodies in this place gave it the feel of a ghost town. It disturbed Link incredibly, causing him to whine, due to a lack of intricate vocal chords.

"What is it, Link?" Midna asked, Link feeling her hand on his back.

"Never mind it, Midna." Niyyte said, understanding how Link felt "Let's go."

Midna sat up on Link's back. It was odd; she didn't feel any heavier than she had before, which was odd due to the fact that she was an entirely different being now. Perhaps it was all the weight that Zant had placed on Midna from before. It seemed that, in this place, all the weight was on Niyyte.

They walked along the destroyed buildings and monoliths for a while searching for what, Link did not know. He was sure that following Niyyte would be the best idea, and so he did, Midna riding atop Link. Occasionally, the sound of a falling plank of wood, or the rustling the wind caused Link to be on guard for a few seconds before having to run and catch up with Niyyte. Finally the small group came upon a still whole, castle-like building.

"This was the Palace of Darkness, or at least that's what I've been told. Now it's just a hive for Mordrid's dark schemes." Niyyte explained, and turned to the other two "Come on; let's go."

They walked toward the massive doors. But, as soon as they got close, two figures fell from above in front of the door. When they stood up, Link saw that they were Zant and Ganondorf; back from the Realms they were initially banished from.

"There won't be any need to bother Mordrid with your presence." Zant said, drawing his two swords.

"This ends now." Ganondorf growled, also drawing two swords from the sleeves of his seemingly changed robe.

The two dashed forward one step, preparing for a strike on the surprised group of heroes. Suddenly, they both cried out in pain, and fell to their knees before getting anywhere near the others. Mordrid then appeared in front of the other two, his arms folded.

"You two have been more trouble for me than anything." Mordrid growled, angrily, then turned to the group of trespassers "Well, almost anything…"

"Mordrid…what have you done?" Niyyte said, his eyes wide in shock, staring at the two suffering villains behind Mordrid.

"I've saved you some time. Those two have been quite demanding, considering it was I who put them back in their Realms after their initial deaths. Then they can't even repel a few invaders. They're pathetic." Mordrid said "Now then…about you three…"

Link, still a wolf, growled deeply.

"Hello there, Hero. I must say, I'm partially irritated with myself for having ever even gotten you involved with my plans…you've been a never ceasing pain in my side since I first met you. I should've gone with my first impulse and just released Ganondorf with an army of Dark Creatures into the Light Realm, requiring he kill you straight off." Mordrid said "But, at any rate, I'll make sure you're the first to die now.

"But, first things first; let's see how you fare against my minions…" Mordrid said, throwing his right arm out, evidently causing a multitude of mutated Dark Creatures to appear from out of nowhere "Recognize them, Niyyte? They are, after all, your people…"

Mordrid laughed, rising into the air, toward the peak of the Palace. This laughed started low and quiet, but slowly rose in volume until it filled the air around them; the heroes and the Darkness.

"See you at the top…"

"Link! Follow him, now! Only Light can defeat the Darkness!" Niyyte cried "GO!"

Link hesitated.

"Midna, come with me! Link, go!" Niyyte yelled, charging for the Palace doors.

Midna slid off Link's back and waved back to him, running after Niyyte. Being a wolf, operating doors was not an option, though that didn't really matter. Link needed to follow Mordrid directly, so instead, he leapt fro ledge after ledge on the castle. It took a bit of time, and Link encountered several close calls before finally reaching the top of the Palace. Here was a circular platform, with one door at the back.

Atop the doorway, stood Mordrid; his hood was off and his arms were folded.

"We meet again, Hero." he said, flatly "Only one of us will survive this battle…it's a pity your friends couldn't be here for it. I suppose Niyyte thought it heroic to take his blind sister and face legions of my minions alone. What an absolute pity…"

Link growled at Mordrid.

"Now, now; there's no call for that." Mordrid said, as though scolding a puppy for nipping his hand "I see you don't want to hear my monologues, and, to tell you the truth, I really don't want to take the time to say them. Very well, then; come at me."

Link was all too willing to take up Mordrid's offer. He leapt with his powerful back feet, toward Mordrid. Mordrid simply retaliated with a simple flick of his arm, sending Link crashing back onto the floor.

"I'm calling you out, Hero!" Mordrid said, suddenly yelling in a semi-psychotic pitch "Show me the true power you house within you! Let me see your true potential!"

A fire was burning within Link. He hated Mordrid so much: all the things he'd put him through…

Link let out a deafening roar, and the stone that bound him to his canine form shattered. In its place a blinding light issued forth, descending on the broken Realm, filling it like a fog.

When the source of the light faded somewhat, there stood Link; his Master Sword held in both hands. The light that he had blasted forth from remained, allowing all who could not see before the ability to see all around them, having been in the Dark Realm long, or not.

Mordrid simply stood there atop the door frame. If he was afraid or shocked, he had self-control enough not to show it on his face.

"Now THAT'S more like it! Let's do this, Hero!" he yelled.

The final battle had thus begun…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Link and Mordrid connected with intense ferocity. The clash of Light and Dark created strange lighting on the scenery around them. Their battle moved beyond the platform with the door and out onto the rooftop of the Palace, ensuring that, should one combatant take one wrong step, the advantage would be all the others.

Link fought with all the rage of the beast that was somewhere deep within him, landing blow after blow that could kill, if it were not blocked by his adversary. He also occasionally broke into high-speed, trying to get the upper hand. Unfortunately, Mordrid knew this trick well, and had power enough to counter each surprise attack Link launched at Mordrid.

Though it may have gotten lighter here, this was still Mordrid's Realm, and he had learned to harness its power for his own. He would manipulate this power until either he or this Hero was dead. There could be no alternative.

The two swords clashed and clashed and clashed; neither gaining the advantage, nor did either lose any ground. It would be easy to say, from a safe distance, that the two were absolute equals in this fight.

"Give it up, Hero! I am the master here! You don't stand a chance!" Mordrid cried out in Link's face, being in a sword-lock with the green-clad Hero.

Midna blinked in the newly acquired light.

"What…in the world…?" Midna asked aloud.

"I'm not sure…but if I were to make a guess, I'd say Link had found some way of releasing the true power of Light even in the Dark…" Niyyte mused, looking around him.

The creatures of Darkness stood, paralyzed all around them; unmoving and unresponsive.

"What's with them?" Midna said, looking around at all the Dark Creatures.

"There's never been Light of this caliber in the Dark Realm before, or at least that's what I'd have to assume. My guess is that Light has a similar effect as Dark has on us; that is, handicapping. Where Darkness blinds us, Light paralyzes them." Niyyte said "But, there's no time for pondering here; we need to get to Link. He's going to need all the help he can get to beat Mordrid; especially yours."

"What? Why mine?" Midna said, running after Niyyte, who had begun ascending a set of stairs leading upward into the Palace.

"Well, Midna, to tell you the truth…" Niyyte said, running up the stairs, Midna close behind "I think your _Link's_ Light…"

Link and Mordrid's fight atop the Palace continued, continuing to increase in wrath at the other combatant.

Link kept up his fight by remembering all the pain and suffering Mordrid had caused to so many people. He remembered when he had released Zant back into Midna's position of power. He remembered the light fading in Sono's eyes when he and Midna had had to flee from Mordrid's infuriated rampage on the Velo village. He remembered the terror he had caused Zelda once again in the Light Realm. Keeping these things in mind kept Link fighting by helping him the most important thing: he deeply loathed Mordrid.

Mordrid fought as a warrior possessed. At last he had the opportunity to destroy the one kink in the perfect length of chain that was his plans. All was going perfectly until this one boy began playing on every weak moment Mordrid faced. Now he had an opening in which he could release all his rage and obliterate his main nemesis; the only one who dared to stand up against him. All he had to do was destroy this one boy…the rest would fall easily…

"Link!" Midna's cry echoed loudly amidst the clangs and outcries of the battlers.

Link could hear her, but he did not dare take his eyes away from Mordrid. Instead, he jumped back to the platform, where Midna and Niyyte stood.

"Oh, no you don't, Hero. Not on my watch!" Mordrid yelled. He threw his arm out, and a dark barrier suddenly appeared, and completely enfolded the platform. Before Link could stop himself, he collided with the barrier, causing him to be blasted backward with tremendous force.

"No! Link!" Midna cried out from within the barrier, unable to do anything but watch as the Hero fall painfully down the rooftop.

Something grabbed Link as he was falling off the roof, which started off as a good thing. It ended up, however, being Mordrid who saved him. This in mind, Link was not too surprised when Mordrid threw Link halfway across the roof with amazing strength. Link was able to recover midair, however, and landed, though a little awkwardly, safely.

Link, having landed in a kneeling position, got up from where he'd landed. Alright, so maybe throwing his shield at Ganondorf was a stupid idea. It seemed like a good idea at the time and, besides, how was he supposed to know he'd ever be cut off from Midna like this? Unfortunately, this was a bad time for Link to be thinking.

Mordrid glided above where Link stood and raised both hands in his direction. Both hands began firing dark blasts of energy, forcing Link to run for his life. This allowed Link an excuse to break into high-speed, and mentally thank the Goddesses for having mastered the Velo battle tactic.

Mordrid was a persistent foe, not to mention incredibly intuitive. After a while, Link realized the blasts had stopped, and turned to look behind him. A stupid move that Link would never allow himself to live it down, as Mordrid had reappeared behind Link and very nearly sank his sword directly into Link's skull, had Link not heard him yelling so loudly. Link broke high-speed just in time to dodge the blow and back off a few feet.

"Oh, come now, Hero…haven't you anything new up your sleeve? I'm really getting tired of seeing the same trick over and over. You're boring me to tears…" Mordrid mocked, clicking his tongue, and looking disapprovingly at Link.

Link had heard quite enough of the man's mockery. Something within Link's self-control snapped and he shouted loudly, releasing a sort of burst of light from within him, blasting Mordrid off the edge of the rooftop.

Mordrid disappeared. Link ran over to the dark barrier to where Midna and Niyyte were still being held.

"Link…you're okay!" Midna said "Is it…over?"

"It can't be. The barrier is still here…" Niyyte said, looking around, then back at Link "Link; behind you!"

Before Link had a chance to react, he was grabbed from behind by Mordrid.

"Let go of him!" Midna roared, viciously.

"Now, now, be patient, Princess. You'll have your turn to die…" Mordrid said, standing next to the barrier, Link struggling in the headlock.

"You won't touch her while I'm alive!" Niyyte growled.

"Oh, I beg to differ. In fact, I rather find the situation to be rather ironic. After all this time of having thought your sister was dead; only mere moments after having seen her again after all that time, you will watch her die. I'm going to break you Niyyte." Mordrid said, smiling maliciously.

Link finally landed a blow with his elbow into Mordrid's chest, and was able to pull away. Mordrid took a second to recover, and turned to Link with pure malice in his eyes.

"I've had it with these childish games, Hero. It's time I ended this now." Mordrid snarled, beginning to rise into the air above the rooftop.

Mordrid held his fists up at shoulder-height. A strong gust of wind began to blow. The wind got fiercer, and fiercer, finally causing Link to hold on to the ground, just to keep from being blown off the rooftop. The rooftop began to crumble, and stones and all sorts of debris began to swirl around the two as a tornado formed.

"This ends right now." Mordrid said, still hovering above the ground. He brought his hand up and then violently thrust it in Link's direction.

Without warning, all manner of stones, wood, and debris began hurtling towards Link. He did what he could to evade the oncoming bombardment. However, after only just beginning to get the rhythm to the evasion, Mordrid began teleporting with his powers of Darkness and attempted to attack Link himself.

It overwhelmed the Hero. The fate of all Realms rested on this battle, but Midna was nowhere in sight, prohibiting her from giving him the hope he needed. He was all alone now; caught in a deadly dance with a foe that had the upper hand in controlling a Realm that bent to his will. There was nothing Link could do now, except keep trying all on his own…

A rock finally connected square into Link's chest, blasting him backward…into Mordrid's blade. The blade ran all the way through Link's back, and he could feel the cold begin to engulf his body. The tornado stopped. All time appeared to have stopped.

Link could faintly hear Midna's cries of emotional pain; but they seemed so far away. He would never be able to reach her in time. It was hopeless. Yet, there was a Light…somehow Link felt like he need only touch that Light, and everything would be right again. He reached for it; closer, closer…

And then he was gone; disappearing, and the Master Sword and the Realm Sword dropped where he fell.

Mordrid stood in wonder for a moment before saying "I…I did it. That was definitely a lot easier than I thought it would be…he'd put up such a fight before…"

Midna had fallen to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. Niyyte stood next to her, with a look on his face that showed he had lost all hope.

When Mordrid turned and saw the two in their state of shock, he smiled sickeningly and walked to the barrier. When he arrived, he waved his hand and the barrier vanished.

"Now then, as I said before…" Mordrid said, the dark sword still clutched in his hand "We'll start with the Princess…"

"I won't let you touch her!" Niyyte shouted as loud as he could, drawing his own sword, and swinging it at Mordrid.

The two swords met with a cataclysmic clang. Niyyte put all his force into pushing Mordrid away from Midna.

"Now, now, Niyyte; back away like a good boy…" Mordrid said.

"You don't control me anymore you sick murderer!" Niyyte yelled, fiercely.

"Oh, that's right…" Mordrid said, his gaze falling behind Niyyte, to Midna "The time I took control of you, you were in absolute despair over a lost one…"

Niyyte looked back at Midna, his eyes widening in fear. When he turned to face Mordrid again, Mordrid wasn't there. Niyyte looked all around him, looking for Mordrid. When he finally turned around to Midna, Mordrid was standing directly behind her, his hand directly behind Midna's head. Darkness flowed from his hand to her.

"NO!" Niyyte cried.

"It's too late! Soon she'll be under my contro-" Mordrid said, but was suddenly tackled by Ganondorf, sending Mordrid flying several feet away. Midna collapsed on the platform.

Ganondorf stood and turned to Niyyte, and uttered only two words before taking off after Mordrid: "He's mine."

When Ganondorf left, Niyyte ran to Midna and cried "We have to go! Ganondorf's given us an opening! Come on, let's go!"

Midna stood up her face full of burning hatred "No. Link started this…and I'm going to finish it."

Midna then pushed Niyyte away from her and ran to where she saw something glittering in the distance.

"Midna, no!" Niyyte yelled, chasing after his ex-sibling.

Midna came upon the Master Sword and stooped down to pick it up. She held it in her left hand, the Twilit Sword in her right.

"It'll be like you're still with me…" she said to the sword.

Suddenly, Midna was grabbed from behind, and Niyyte immediately summoned the Darkness to teleport Midna and him away, as he had when he had escaped from Mordrid the first time.

Meanwhile Mordrid and Ganondorf crossed blades and were presently on equal grounds with each other.

"I thought I killed you…" Mordrid said.

"Even in this Realm…" Ganondorf said, raising the hand that bore the Triforce of Power insignia on it, which glowed brightly "It takes more than a mere stabbing to finish me…"

"Then I shall be sure to be more thorough this time." Mordrid said, summoning the Power of Darkness to split himself into several other Mordrids.

These figures surrounded Ganondorf completely. But, Ganondorf was not afraid. He merely started laughing.

"My destiny…" Ganondorf said "Is entwined with this Triforce of Power. As long as this trinket exists; I will never die…no matter what light affiliation my soul may have…nor what Realm I may be killed in."

The multiple Mordrid figures began rushing at Ganondorf, one at a time, each landing a severe blow on him. When it was all done, the true Mordrid stood before Ganondorf.

"There is always a weakness…even in immortality…you will never be immortal…" Ganondorf said, quietly; and then, he was gone.

Mordrid stood there breathing heavily. He caught his breath, and then looked around. Midna and Niyyte were gone. Not entirely unexpected, but unfortunate nonetheless. Still, the real challenge was over; the Hero of Light was dead.

Mordrid looked around, as though seeing the light around him for the first time.

"What _was_ that anyways?" Mordrid asked aloud, looking up at the sky.

Mordrid shrugged his shoulders; it would fade before long. Then something off in the distance caught his eye. He glided over to it and found that it was a very strange looking sword.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Mordrid said, holding the Realm Sword up. He did a quick slash with it and a portal opened up before him.

"This…!" Mordrid cried, realizing what he held in his hands "This…is the key…!"

Mordrid looked at the sword for a moment in awe. After a moment, he regained his composure.

"I shall have to study this…" he said, before stepping into the portal, which disappeared quickly afterward.

The Light slowly began to fade in the Dark Realm, until absolute Darkness had claimed the Realm entirely once more.

Midna and Niyyte fell upon the Light Realm's earth in a peaceful, quiet, verdant forest. Midna was first to rise and looked around at her surroundings. Niyyte rose also, behind Midna.

"That's odd…I've never been here before. What is this place?" he asked.

"This is the Light Realm…" Midna said, tears forming in her eyes again "This is where I shall stay from this pint on."

"What?!" Niyyte asked, his eyes widening in disbelief "What are you talking about, Midna?"

"He's still alive…" Midna said, through gritted teeth "He has to be!"

"Midna…I hate to tell you, but…" Niyyte said, scratching his head uneasily.

"'But' what?!" Midna roared, suddenly turning in Niyyte's direction "Why shouldn't he still be alive?! Ganondorf and Zant were still alive after they died? Why can't the same principles bring Link back, huh?!"

"We don't know what light affiliation Link's soul had, Midna. How do we know it wasn't affiliated toward the Twilight?" Niyyte asked.

"Why would it be?" Midna snapped.

"Well, Midna, I may be speaking out of turn here, but I think Link loved you…" Niyyte said, awkwardly "Correct me if I'm wrong…"

Midna sat and thought for a moment "Yes…I suppose he must have…but, still, he died in the Dark Realm. Even if his soul WAS affiliated with Twilight, he wouldn't truly have died."

"While that may be true, we don't know anything about what Mordrid may have foreseen or done to prevent that from happening. How do we know that he hadn't already prepared for that? How do we know he didn't have a secret weapon that we knew nothing about?" Niyyte asked, adding "Mordrid, though he may be the worst villain of all, is incredibly intuitive. I can't imagine him overlooking something like that, and I really think its wishful thinking, assuming Link's return…"

Midna thought for another moment, before making up her mind "I don't care. I'm staying here. At the very least, I'll continue to do what Link started here; protecting this Light Realm with all my being."

"What about the Twilight Realm?" Niyyte asked her "With it returned to normal, your people will wonder where you've gotten to; possibly even worrying about you…"

"I've been forced out of that place twice already. Who can say what further plans Mordrid has now that he has what he's been searching for?" Midna asked.

"What? He has what he's been searching for, what does that mean?" Niyyte asked, bewildered.

Midna held up the Master Sword "When I picked this up, I happened to see the Realm Sword laying beside it. You grabbed me and pulled me away before I had a chance to get it. Mordrid will have found it by now. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already found the Anti-Realm by now…"

Niyyte realized what this meant. Any hope he had, which by the death of Link was already quite little, was drained from Niyyte.

"I…this is…my fault." Niyyte said, his eyes widening, his head drooping down to the ground.

"No, I should've said something. It's not your fault Niyyte. We just need to work together to find the key to defeating Mordrid." Midna said "There has to be a catch to his immortality. We WILL find his weakness. We WILL destroy Mordrid, Niyyte. You have to believe me."

Niyyte remembered how badly he had failed Midna before, and looked up at her, saying "Okay. If you still have hope, then so will I.

"I can't stop you from staying here. I'm going to do what I can in the other Realms. I'll try to find anything I can about Mordrid and the Anti-Realm." Niyyte said.

"So you're leaving me again?" Midna asked, sounding disappointed "We just found each other again…"

"I know, Midna, but I can't stay here with you. You have to find Link. I believe that, if anyone could or should, it should be you." Niyyte said, smiling a very faint smile at her "I'll do what I can to relay information to you."

Niyyte took off his cape and handed it to Midna.

"This will make you vanish if you hide in the shadows. That and at least a part of me will always be with you…" Niyyte said, turning from Midna "I'm sorry I left you before, Midna. If I had known you were alive, I would've been by your side as soon as I could. But, I'm a fool…I'm sorry I let you down Midna."

Before Midna could say anything, she looked over at him to say something, but Niyyte wasn't there. Midna looked down at the cape she held in her arms. It was quite large…Niyyte had always been bigger than she. After a minute of gazing into it, she wrapped it around her entire body, even around her face, so that only her eyes shone out.

Midna tucked the Master Sword away and said aloud "First things first…don't worry, Link. I'm coming…"

She broke into high-speed and was gone, leaving the forest with the quiet sounds of birds trilling, branches swaying, and a river trickling off in the distance somewhere.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Link opened his eyes and found that he was sitting in a pool of water that was composed of pure Light.

This was an odd sensation for Link for a couple of reasons. First, Link remembered exactly where and how he had died, so waking up at all seemed to be an odd thing to be doing, especially considering his condition. Second, Link, like most beings, knew that water and Light were entirely separate things. The combination of the two seemed to push Link into a further position of confusion.

Link started by pushing himself on his hands and knees. This act surprisingly took less effort than he would have thought, taking into consideration that he'd been stabbed in the back by a sword not more than a few minutes beforehand. He then jumped to his feet, not feeling pain anywhere on his body. On the contrary, he felt better than ever.

Link took one step and a ripple pulsed as far as the Light that surrounded him. The wave went on and on, forever and ever, all the way around the Hero and he realized at that moment that he was completely encircled by the perpetual Light. This was a very odd place indeed.

It became odder when Link suddenly heard a voice echo around him "Ah, Hero; you've awoken. Come quickly; there is much we must speak of."

When the voice's echo had faded, Link began to wander who it had belonged to. It sounded very familiar to Link, and yet, at the same time, Link knew he could not possibly know who it was…it was as though he'd heard the voice at some point in a past life.

But that was ludicrous.

"Hurry, Hero…she's waiting for you…" the voice echoed again.

This shocked Link a little. He wasn't exactly sure what the voice had meant, but the memory of Midna flashed quickly in Link's mind, and he began running ahead, not entirely sure of where he was meant to arrive.

Link ran on and on for some time before arriving at a staircase also composed of Light. He was beginning to understand. He HAD died, and this was most likely the afterlife. Then another thought occurred to Link; the voice had said 'She's waiting for you…". It hurt Link to think that Midna may have died, but then, on the other hand, he would, at least, be with her for the rest of his time.

Perishing the thought, Link started running up the staircase, which ascended up and up, until finally, the staircase ended at a small pavilion that included a fountain with three chairs facing it. Link looked around this strange, new place, and did not see anyone.

A woman then suddenly appeared at the chair to Link's left. She had fiery red hair which descended from her head down to her waist. She wore a white gown, which wrinkled as she waved at him and smiled.

"Hello, Link!" she said, as though she had known him all her life "My name is Din." She sat down in the chair.

Before Link could react, another woman appeared at the chair to Link's right. This woman also bore a white gown and had cascading blue hair. She too beamed in Link's direction.

"And my name's Nayru." she said, also sitting down.

Lastly, yet another woman appeared before Link, in a white gown, her green hair waving in the wind. She smiled at Link, as though seeing an old friend after many long years of separation.

Link had already figured it out, but the woman took the courtesy of introducing herself "Hello, Link. I am Farore. As you may already have guessed, we are the Goddesses of Hyrule."

Link stood in awe, but bowed politely all the same.

When Link rose, Farore said "There's a lot we need to go over, Link. Unfortunately, we have to begin with the sad fact of your death. You DID die, Link."

Link had been afraid of that. Of course, not many survived a sword stabbing to the back.

"We had granted you a power back in the Dark Realm, Link. We gave you the power to temporarily shift the Dark Realm to a Light affiliation as opposed to a Dark one, so as to bring your friends in to help you. Unfortunately, we underestimated Mordrid's power over the Darkness. We apologize for what you had to go through Link.

"However, we were able to rescue you before you completely passed on. Sadly, we were unable to take your weapons along with us. We fear that Mordrid now has the key to the Anti-Realm, making him all that much more difficult to defeat…

"But he CAN be defeated…

"We, the three Goddesses, have created this land; Hyrule. In doing so, we unknowingly created the Twilight and Dark Realms as well. Scientists and scholars of years before your time attempted to learn the secrets of these Realms. When one of their experiments led to the accidental creation of the Anti-Realm, they realized that they were tampering with powers beyond their control. It was the unanimous decision to destroy all their work and any evidence of what they'd done.

"However, there was one that did not obey. His name was Mordrid. Instead of destroying the research he'd done, he kept it for himself and studied everything he could get his hands on as far as alternate Realms were concerned, all the way up to his death.

"It would seem as though some form of fate has brought this man back. Now he finally has what he's searched for all those years ago. But, there is still a way to defeat him, even though he may find a way to harness the power of the Anti-Realm. You see, the Anti-Realm contains no light affiliations. So, the only way to defeat anyone in the Anti-Realm is to use a fusion of all the Lights of the Realms to strike that person down.

"Alas, we are unaware as to what form the fusion will take. Finding that will be left up to you and your companions." Farore concluded "However, we will do what we can to help. This will stop all Dark powers in their tracks, as well as help you on your journey. Please step at the very top of the fountain."

Link, though slightly confused, did so. He climbed up to the highest part of the fountain, which spouted the Light Water.

Suddenly the Light began to cover Link's body. At first, Link was slightly alarmed. But, when he realized that the Light was not hurting him, he felt more relaxed. Soon the Light completely covered Link, head-to-toe.

When the Light faded, Link stood as before, but this time he was garbed in white, and seemed to exude some form of Light. He brought his head up from his chest and opened his eyes, which glowed bright gold. The three Goddesses stood at the base of the fountain, looking up at him and smiling.

"Never give up hope, Link!" Din said

"Our power and hope is with you always!" Nayru said.

"Go." Farore said "Do what you've always done: what you feel is right."

And then the Goddesses of the Sanctum of Light faded from view, and Link suddenly felt the sensation of freefalling…


End file.
